One Step Closer
by Khaos Rhapsody
Summary: Yugi was told by the Angel of Death of his early death and accepted his fate. A year has passed, everthing changes and an impossible miracle happens: Yugi Mutou has come back from the death but only to become someone's guardian angel.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye, everyone

**Title**: One Step Closer

**Series**: Yu-Gi-Oh

**Summary**: The Angel of Death appeared before Yugi and told him of his early death. When Yugi died from a mysterious case, Yami fell into a deep depression as he realized too late that he had mistreated his hikari in the past few weeks. Everything began to change in its way and a year later, something miraculous happened: Yugi had come back from the death.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the current plot and my OCC is my own.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. Before anyone can continue reading, I will give a warning that there will be shonen-ai later on in the story. To be honest, this is the first shonene-ai story I have ever written so I apologize if the characters are a bit OCC or a bit off.

And I also want to apologize if my story has contained a lot of mistakes. Also, Chapter one is written although I don't know if that part is important.

Well, enough of me talking, and I hope you read, enjoy, and review **'One Step Closer'**.

* * *

**  
Chapter 1: Goodbye, everyone**

* * *

_**  
Your loved one must have wanted you to live the happiest life you could ever live...**_

Would he or she want to see you so lonely, so sad for so long?  
Don't let your loved one worry in heaven.

* * *

_  
Fruuuuuush_, hummed the rain shower.

Yugi Mutou watched through the windows as raindrops streaming onto the city street, spattering against cement, and glistening in the glow of streetlamps. He was alone in his room, not even bothering to switch on any light.

Rain...

It had perfectly described his mood at the moment.

The feeling of isolation and loneliness he felt.

Pressing his hand on the cold glass window, Yugi was so lost in thoughts that he was not aware of a pair of eyes glazing at him intensely not too far away at the corner of the room.

Even though Yugi was going to be seventeen this year, he looked a lot younger and shorter than his age could suggest. His cute, baby face also did not serve him well in this matter either; his large, amethyst eyes shone with such innocent and kindness, his ever-so-cheerful smile and his pure and child-like personality. His hair stood up at odd angles, almost shaped like a star, dyed with multi-coloured. The outline of his hair was violet, and then the rest black, with golden blonde bangs hanging down the side of his face, framing his large eyes. Yugi had a rather unique appearance with features that would make him a pretty girl but leave him average (A/N: And adorable) as a boy.

Yugi sighed.

How he wished he was more of a man.

"Yugi."

The said boy gasped in surprise.

_How does he do it?_ he wondered without turning to see the owner of the voice who was clearly hiding in the shadows of the corner. _How can he appear without making any sound?_

Yugi sensed him coming a bit closer to him and his mind wandered. He could remember the very first time he saw him, mysteriously appeared in his room, akin to a moment ago, and Yugi was, said to the very least, terrified of the stranger.

It was understandable since the man had claimed himself to be an angel.

'The Angel of Death', to be precise.

And he came to Yugi that very night to tell him the news that shocked him even today.

Peering out the window, his thoughts drifted back to that day he met the Angel of Death…

It was more than a week ago and once again, Yami was not home – as usual. The ex-Pharaoh had been so caught up in hanging with his friends that he and Yugi hardly ever talked anymore. He was often out with Yugi's ex-friends and wouldn't be back until around dinner, if not after. And Yugi realized, the link that had once been unbreakable, was now hardly there.

Picking up the pillow from his bed, Yugi buried his face in it, and fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. Without his friends, he had once again become a prime target for bullies. His once smooth skin was now covered with scratches and bruises of all sizes, and no one seemed to notice. Maybe his grandpa had noticed but Yugi didn't want the poor man to have a heart attack so he always assumed his grandpa that everything was alright.

Grandpa...

Yes, only his grandpa seemed to be the only one that cared about him right now. Therefore, he was grateful to him; however, he noticed that Yami, once again, had managed to take a special place in his grandpa's heart.

Yugi unconsciously gazed over at his Millennium Puzzle which lay on his desk, glimmering in the fade light the table lamp provided as if offering comforts to him. The young man smiled ruefully. And yet, despite his grief, Yugi could never bring himself to hate them for abandoning him.

Perhaps because he had prepared for this, ever since Yami got his body back.

Perhaps Yugi knew, from the bottom of his heart, that it was not his friends' faults at all. Not in the very least.

He could feel his lips tugged at the corner.

_You reap what you sow_, they always said.

How true.

The fine hairs on the back of her neck tingled and Yugi was suddenly aware of another presence in the room. Someone was watching him, he sensed it. By instinct, he sat up on his bed, as his amethyst eyes began scanning around the shadowy place only to find no one. Still, he could not shake the strange feeling away.

"Wh-who's there?" he demanded through rattling teeth, cursing himself from stuttering. "Yami, is that you? It's not funny."

Silence answered him.

Yugi sighed in relief, placing a hand to calm his racing heart. Maybe it was his imagination after all.

"I am not the 'Yami' you speak of, young one," the voice answered. His voice was deep, smooth and powerful.

The hair prickled on the back of his neck again. Someone _was_ watching him. He was certain this time.

It was then Yugi finally became conscious of the dark aura that had been surrounding his bedroom like eerie mist, causing his stomach to furl. Yugi quickly turned his head away, but only to gasp loudly at the unexpected surprise when he saw a strange man hovering in the shadows of the room.

_Who?_ _Who is it? _Yugi wished to speak out, but his throat went dry with fright and surprise. He would be killed by a stranger in his own room.

"You don't need to be afraid."

The mysterious man stepped into the light, revealing himself to the frightened boy. He was tall, with wide shoulders and sharp, chiseled features. Aside from the extraordinary golden ear ornament on his left ear and his short, silky black hair, his equally black, piercing eyes which held strength and confidence, did nothing but add to his mysterious profile.

Yugi couldn't help thinking he was an impressive sight in his tight fitting black, polo-collar tank top that clung to his body, and a pair of black jeans with was matched off with a black buckled that was tied around the young man's right leg. A black mantle with a large drawstring closure wore around the collar and a large brooch displaying the rather strange symbol, with a golden pendant which was well-hidden under the mantle.

But what caused his attention the most was not his appearance, but what's on his grasp. On his right hand was a huge, black scythe, as tall as he was, but the way he held it could make anyone believed that it was weightless.

The man was too inhumanly beautiful to be, well, human. Despite that, Yugi trusted his gut that this man was not here to harm him though it sounded irrelevant and that something would change; either for the better or worse. The petite boy felt his heart stopped a beat when he watched the stranger stopped in front of him.

"W-who are you?" Yugi found the courage to ask, looking at him.

The answer he was given only drained the color from his face.

"I am the Angel of Death," the stranger answered. "Alex is the name."

The memory was fading away from his mind and Yugi found himself snapping back to reality. He sensed eyes boring onto his back, watching him in anxious. He sneaked out a smile. Yugi had grown comfortable at Alex's presence and the Angel of Death proved himself to be someone kind, hence the title 'angel'.

With his hand still pressing gently against the glass window, Yugi finally greeted at the Angel of Death. "Is it time already, Alex-san?" he asked, and then sighed disappointedly. "I should have guessed it would be soon."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to them this one last time?" Alex suggested, "Not even your other half. You don't have much time left, I'm afraid."

Yugi shook his head in disapproval as he put on a sad smile, feeling the sting of tears springing to his eyes. The young boy said, "It's alright. They don't want me to join them anyway. They have their own life now. Moreover, Mou hitori no boku – no, his name is Atemu – he is not my half anymore. He is finally himself with his own body and life. I-I don't want to be a burden anymore."

Yugi still remembered the day Yami – Atemu – came back. In the beginning, it had never occurred to him the intention of his return because at that time, it didn't matter. He was just overjoyed he had returned to him, to his life.

Closing his eyes, memories came flooding back to him: his best friend, Katsuya Jonouchi, started dating Mai Kujaku, the beautiful dueler; and Hiroto Honda trying his best to impress Shizuka, Jonouchi's sister; and finally, the most painful of all: Yami started to date Anzu Mazaki not long from now. Everything began to change dramatically. Yugi's friends had begun to ignore him in favor of Yami when the Pharaoh got his own body. Everyone has their own life to live and they started to drift away from Yugi, which pained him very much.

_You reap what you sow. _

Those words echoed in his mind once again, bringing another rueful smile to his knew the hidden message of the words and he knew he did not and would not regret anything.

Even so, it didn't cease the pain he felt.

"If that's what you want," Alex said softly, noticing the twinge of sadness in the boy's tone. When Alex saw the unbearable sadness flashed in Yugi's innocent amethyst eyes, his head hung low in shame as his eyes frowned and his fists clenched at his side. "I just wish I can prevent your death. You could do so much more."

That statement caught Yugi off-guard, touched by the angel's kind words. He could feel a tear had just slide down his cheeks, and this time it was a tear of happiness. Someone did care for him, even if that person was the one taking his soul away.

Yugi beamed a genuine smile at Alex, "You're actually doing me a favour." He paused for a moment, a visible pink tiny on his cheeks. "And thank you."

The Angel of Death raised an eyebrow at Yugi. "For what?"

"For caring about me," he said with a grateful smile, "And for trying to save me. It means a lot to me."

The moment those words left his mouth, Yugi flushed. That sounded embarrassing and awkward. It somewhat made it sounded like as if he got a crush on the Angel of Death or something.

Obliviously at his awkwardness, Alex gave a small smile back at Yugi. "Don't worry about it. Did you finish writing your letters?"

"Yes, it's all done right here," he answered, holding the letters on his hand, then he pointed at his table where there were beautifully wrapped gifts placed on top. "I also prepare them some gifts for them."

"Parting gifts," Yugi added as an afterthought.

"And the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Which one?"

"Your other half's."

Yugi smiled. "It will be our last bond."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright," the boy said with satisfaction, holding the letters close to his heart. "Really, it is. Can-can I ask you one last favour?"

"Of course. What would it be?"

Yugi stood in front of the tall man, handing him the letters. "I want you to make sure that these letters and those gifts would be found after my death and be given to the right person."

"Alright." Alex nodded in agreement, but Yugi's smile pained him more.

The Angel of Death closed his black eyes in sadness, unable to bear to take away the innocent boy's life. It was said that only one purest soul would be born in every hundred years, and he had no doubt in his mind that this boy was the one.

_His soul is the same as that person_, Alex thought. _Truly, they are one of the kinds. _

No matter how uncomfortable he felt, it was his duty to perform this. Alex held ready with his scythe in his hand as he announced to the boy, "It's time, Yugi. Are you ready?"

A flicker of fear flashed in his amethyst eyes for a second before it evaporated as quickly as it appeared. Yugi looked straight into Alex's eyes. He was ready. "Yes," he answered.

"Lay down," Alex ordered. "I want you to feel comfortable at your last moment." When Alex noticed Yugi began to relax, he could carry out his duty. Alex swung his scythe high above his head. "This would only hurt for a second."

Yugi nodded again as he watched the scythe getting closer to his chest. Closing his eyes, all sort of emotions began to swirl inside him. _So this is how it feels when a person is near death_, he thought. _Before long, everyone will be free and everything will carry out in the end... Goodbye everyone. Goodbye, Grandpa. Finally, goodbye, my love, Atemu, Mou hitori no boku. I wish you all the happiness..._

"This is my end," Yugi blurted out softly. A small smile tugged at his lips, letting a teardrop to trail down his porcelain cheek.

"No," a voice said cryptically in his mind. The voice was definitely female: sweet, gentle and pure melodic. However, he did not recognize it, and yet at the same time, it sounded so familiar. So nostalgic. Yugi's eyes snapped open when the voice continued, **"This is only your beginning, my friend."**

--

"Thank for the date, Yami," a girl by the name of Anzu Mazaki said. (A/N: Please, Anzu-haters, no flame.) Anzu was standing outside her house after her date with Yami. She was a pretty girl with blue eyes and dark brown hair. (A/N: Right now, she is Yami's girlfriend so I need to respect her a bit.)

The said boy apologized sheepishly, "Sorry about the date, Anzu. Thank to this stupid rain, our date is ruined."

Anzu shrugged. "It's not a problem, Yami. None of us would expect it would rain anyway."

The girl studied the young man in front of her. Yami was indeed attractive – no, he was drop-dead gorgeous. Everything about his face was jagged and sharp; from his eyebrows to his jawbone, there was at a single curve on his face. He had blonde bangs that came down just over the sides of his face, and more that streaked up into the black and crimson hair. His eyes were so beautiful. They looked like as if they were made of crimson ruby gems, sparkling with confidence and pride as his eyes sat beneath elegant, narrowed eyebrows.

In some way, there was astonishing resemblance between her boyfriend and her little best friend, Yugi. The only differences were that Yami's skin was tanned and his arms were adorned with finely tone muscles. His tight leather shirt revealed a nice six-pack and his entire leather attire was matched with a black buckled that tied around his neck. The leather stuck onto his skin, revealing a perfect body.

Yami looked at his watch, realizing that it was getting late – already nine-thirty. "Anzu," Yami said, dragging his gaze away from his watch face to regard his girlfriend. "I have to get back now, Anzu. I promise Jii-chan I will be back at this time."

She kissed her boyfriend's cheek as a goodbye gesture. "See you tomorrow then."

Yami nodded. "Tomorrow it is. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_Click._

The door was closed in front of him. Yami flipped open his umbrella and began to walk down the rainy sidewalk. His date was completely destroyed by the sudden shower as the rain quickly morphed from drizzle to downpour.

Yami glanced at the sky, wondering, _That's weird. Look at how the black clouds rolling in. Just a minute ago, the moon was blinding. Didn't the weather forecast say today would be a fine weather? _

He continued to reminisce as he meandered down the darkening street, hunched under his umbrella. For some reason, throughout the date, he had felt...uneasy. He wasn't sure but there was something that made him uncomfortable and he did not know what.

When he arrived at his destination, Yami shook his head, thinking he was being paranoid. Closing his umbrella with an efficient snap, Yami then slide opened the door and stepped inside the shop.

The moment he placed his foot inside, Yami's spine stiffened unexpectedly. He could sense something was not right, due to the sudden pang in his chest. It felt like as if he had lost a part of him. Decided to ignore the ominous feeling, he went to the kitchen to find Solomon Mutou, Yugi's grandfather, eating his 'midnight snack'.

Solomon looked up from the refrigerator and noticed Yami standing there. "Oh, you're back, Yami," he greeted with a smile. "How did your date go?"

That's right. He had insisted people to call him Yami, not Atemu. Yami decided to leave behind his past to fulfill a nameless desire. Ever since he had returned to this world, Yami always felt like there was one last thing he needed to do. That was probably why he had dated Anzu, but even so Yami still felt something was amiss.

"Just fine, except for the rain," he answered.

"Well, nothing is perfect. By the way, Yugi's in his room. Probably sleeping."

Yami nodded. Talking about Yugi, Yami realized that there was something different about him. He could not explain it, but he felt the bond they had had just puzzlingly weaken. Is that the word? No, it was as if it had just vanished, causing them to be awkward towards each other.

Musing in his thoughts, something did catch his eyes. Eying them with curiousity, Yami asked, pointing at the table, "Jii-san, why are there letters on the table?"

"Oh," Solomon sounded surprised, "they weren't there a moment ago." He stopped what he was doing, placing his plate of food on the table and examined the letters. "Look, there's my name on it. You, too, Yami. Let's open them, shall we."

Yami nodded, taking the letter in his hand. His eyes widened and his hands began to tremble as he read the letter:

_Dear Yami,_

_  
Knowing from the handwritings, I bet you can figure out who I am. It's me, Yugi, your hikari, your used-to-be other half.__ Long I had realized I have always been a burden to you, but you still stayed by my side and I am thankful for that. Then you drifted away from me, and I knew I had to let go and I did. __I have a present for you upstairs in my room. It's what you've always wanted. At least from what you hint out. Freedom, a life, and no one to weigh you down._

_I also have a confession to make. Guess what? I love you. Shocked? I know. I am, too. You can laugh all you want though. I understand if you did that and I really regret I did not tell you when I got the chance as well. But if being with Anzu make you happy, then I'm happy as well._

_And lastly, my final gift to you. Our bond, the Millennium Puzzle – which you had abandoned not long ago, is the only thing I can offer to you. So please don't forget the object which had started the beginning of our fateful meeting. Even if you shall forget about my existence, please don't abandon the bond we share. _

_I pray with all my heart that your life will be filled with happiness and know that I don't hate you, I never could and never will. Most importantly, please don't forget to live._

_Love, Yugi._

When he finished Yugi's letter, Yami clutched at his heart, fighting back his tears. It hurt so bad… He now thought of their (small) arguments and thought about how little time he had been spending with his dear hikari, ignoring him to the point that Yami hardly treated Yugi as if he existed. He realized with disgust at how horrible he had been.

The letter had caused a tremendous effect on the old man as well. His hands and lips began to tremble as he continued reading:

_Dear Jii-chan,_

_  
I'm sorry I have been a burden to you for all these years. And thank you for taking care of me even through hardships. But right now, I found out that my time living has come to an end and so I hope that you would be still continue living as the old cheerful, carefree grandpa like I used to know. Oh yeah, there is a present I want you to have. It's on top of my table and you will be surprised. I hope you like it. And please don't cry over my death. It can't be help even Mr. Angel of Death couldn't do anything about it. I am sure you are not lonely since Yami has already taken my place in your heart. But I still pray that you would be happy even with my death. I love you, grandpa, especially your smile so don't forget to smile._

_Love, Yugi._

Without any hesitation, both of them immediately rushed straight toward Yugi's room with the letter on their hand. Horror and regret were written all over their faces. They never knew and regretted terribly at how they had been treating Yugi all these times.

_Please, Ra, don't let us be too late_, Yami prayed. _Please don't take him away._

When they arrived at his room, it was already too late. If they did not know any better, they would think that Yugi was peacefully sleeping on his bed with that carefree expression on his childish face and a rather sad, yet beautiful smile that graced his lips.

But they knew. They were too late.

Yugi was gone.

There was not a single drop of blood in the entire room. It was looked like the boy had died from an unknown cause with no pain, with no regret as if he was prepared his whole life for this moment to come.

Solomon felt weak. He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands, crying his heart out for his beloved grandson had died without telling him a direct goodbye to him, instead of a letter. His heart gave a furious cry as tears flooded his cheeks.

Yami froze on the spot. Soon his whole body was shaking and his breath catching in his throat. As if on cue, ice-cold rain began to pour outside even more heavily. Dropping the note to the ground, he crawled onto Yugi's bed.

"Pl-please…" Yami's voice cracked as he reached over and brushed one of Yugi's golden bangs off his dead countenance. Tears swell up in his eyes, threatening to spill over as he waited for a response, knowing all too well that he would never get one. Quivering, he wrapped his arms around the dead hikari and pulled him close. The lack of warmth of Yugi's body was nothing compared to the coldness that was seeping into his heart right at that moment.

"Please…by Ra...please Aibou," Yami whispered his voice breaking once he tried to call his aibou to wait up, to tell him that it was all a dream, a horrible nightmare. His pleas, however, fell on deaf ears as the rain continued to fall even heavier. As if crying for the tragedy of it all. As if, the heaven itself was weeping with the Pharaoh and for the loss of an angel.

An image of Yugi laughing, smiling flashed though his mind and for a moment, Yami could have sworn he heard Yugi's sweet voice softly whisper to his ear, `_I love you Yami….always_'. This brought a new wave of salty liquid to his eyes.

"_YUGI!!!_"

Floating outside the window, untouched by the rain, Alex witnessed the sad, heartbreaking scene. He knew if Yugi saw this, he would never forgive himself for hurting the ones he loved so dearly. That was the reason why he took him back again once Yugi told Yami that he loved him, not allowing him to see the final outcome.

Alex glazed at the dark sky. The rain never stopped increasing its downpour. Not a single sign of thunder to be heard or lightning to be seen. It was perfect time for mourning.

"Shall time heal the wounded heart," he thought aloud.

Someone continued, "And shall the rain wash away their pain and sorrow, for the light has died. And from onwards, life will never be the same, only pain and regret remains."

Alex's brooding was interrupted by a voice – a beautiful, smooth melodious voice – next to him. He turned to see a girl was standing sentinel besides him. A hook was pulled over her head to hide her face. Her long, midnight blue bangs hung straight down in front of her chest. She never let her sight out of the tragic scene.

Startled at the girl's sudden presence, Alex looked at her with wide, curious eyes. When did she –

He paused. There was a more important question. He frowned, "What are you doing here, Hisae?"

Calmly, the girl, Hisae answered, still not looking at him, "I'm merely here to witness this event until the end. It is rather depressing, isn't it?" She carried on watching them as the said Pharaoh and the old man continued crying for their loss.

She continued, "There's an old wise saying: You never know what you have until it's gone."

"Forever."

* * *

**  
Author Note:** Finally, chapter one is done. Please have patience with my story. I know it's not that good. Moreover, I also know there are people who do not like Anzu so please no flame. I hope you enjoy my story. Thank for reading and please review. Bye!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: A new bittersweet beginning

**Author's Note:** I'm really happy that there are many readers who actually read my story. I'm really happy! Thank you everyone!!!!

First, I want to apologize for the mistakes I did in Chapter 1. For example: the description of Yugi's appearance. I'm really sorry. I did not notice that, until just recently. I really do need to recheck my work more than five times, huh?

It has been such a long time since I update. I apologize again if the characters acted a bit OC and I must warn everyone there would be many new characters from now on. I haven't decided: should I make this story a 'Shônen-ai' or 'Yaoi'? Maybe readers can help me vote.

By the way, the poems I write are not originally written by me. I used to read them on a website before, but I don't remember where and so I don't know if the poems are accurate or not. Whoever you are, I thank you for the poems. I really appreciate them since they fit nicely in my story. :D

Also, there are people who help me and also a person named 'nixalcti' beta my story and so I am forever grateful to them. Thank you, nixalcti, darthanimus, 1wildrose1, and Archee-chan.

I also want to thank all those who read my story and review them. I don't remember all of them since I never receive their review. So thank you, MindlessReaper, Minasantaria, A.YamiYugi, yugixyamiyaoilover, Blue eyespark, -The-Cursed-Darkness-, Arion Girl, Black Magic2, Arbitrary Doom, Edokina, Yamino Tenshi 202, Rini Kimi Riyu, Wild Dog- untamed cainine, sakuoo, inuyashagirl818, No1butjoe and many others. Thank you so much. bows

Anyway, the chapter is somewhat long, but I still hope you all enjoy it and I would really appreciate if everyone would review my story so I could properly thank you all!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the current plot and my OC is my own.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A new bittersweet beginning**

* * *

**  
Moving on is easier said than done, especially for one whose heart is broken...**

I'd like to think I'll be happy once again,  
But I really do need to stop this endless crying,  
Sometimes I wish I could scream at you,  
And just show you what you do to me,  
Just to show you what you do to my broken heart.

* * *

Yugi found himself in a white and airy room, together with Alex, the Angel of Death. He sighed in contentment. Nothing seemed to hurt anymore. A wave of peace overcame his emotions.

He had left behind his grandpa, friends and Yami in the world of living. Yugi hoped that they would not be too sad about his sudden death. He didn't want them to be depressed because of him...it seemed so wrong.

_I wonder what they are doing right now,_ he thought. _I hope they don't think to think of a way to revive me back. Considering all the adventures we have been through, the idea of reviving me back seems possible._

However...he knew... every man would eventually die. No man could escape death. It was an unpleasant fact of life. No one can truly live forever. Even forever, it must come with a price. Yugi learned this in most of his adventures when he was still alive.

_I wonder if...Yami is saddened by...my death._ he thought.

Yugi could feel a stab of guilt in his chest. How could he be so selfish, wishing Yami would be sad for his death? What kind of cruel person he was?

He also felt another emotion which he had come to familiarize with for years.

Loneliness.

Those happy times.

Those bitter times.

Even though his time had ended, he would cherish those times close to his heart.

_This is only your beginning, my friend._

The voice was so mysterious. It sounded so young and yet held so much wisdom in that enchanted voice. He wondered why it felt like he have heard that voice before.

"Yugi, we are at our destination," Alex announced, looking over his shoulder and also breaking through Yugi's thoughts.

_One adventure ends_, Yugi thought, _and another begins_.

**_Schwoooooommm!_**(A/N: I will interrupt for a moment. This is the sound of teleport on somewhere with clouds...I think...)

_Where have we landed?_ Yugi thought.

Looking around, Yugi knew only one thing: they had definitely come to a good place – a breathtakingly gorgeous place! The whiteness was replaced by the most stunning sight Yugi had ever seen. It was a vast, circular room with a floor inlaid with light blue marble, silver granite, and tiles of onyx, amethyst, emerald, garnet and sapphire. Its starburst design was so intricate Yugi could not believe it had been shaped by human hands.

When he tore his eyes from the incredible artwork and looked around the rest of the hall, he gasped.

_I should have known,_ he thought. _This mosaic wasn't shaped by human hands._

Looking around the domed room, he saw a dozen giant thrones, each decorated with its amazing artwork. In each of the chairs sat a magnificent creature. They looked so beautiful and so perfect that Yugi swore they were not humans.

All of these strangers, in fact, wore welcoming, kind expressions, and were bathed in a pink-gold sunlight that flooded in through the windows –

_Oh, my gosh,_ Yugi thought with another gasp._ The windows!_

The glassless, dramatically arched window frames were just as beautiful as everything else in the strange hall. However, that wasn't what was making the boy wide-eyed and breathless.

It was the view, or lack of one, through the windows that stunned him.

There were no trees, no mountains, no streets, no other buildings. Just impossibly brilliant sunshine, and lots and lots of white, puffy clouds.

Somehow, Yugi realized, they'd arrived in a place in the middle of the sky. But how was that possible? And why have he been brought here? And –

"Welcome, Young Yugi Mutou."

A man who had just entered the grand, circular room interrupted Yugi's musings. The stranger was obviously a much older man. He was swathed in flowing robes and had a white beard that almost reached his ankles. His spine was ramrod straight and his eyes seemed to stay alert at all times. But Yugi had a feeling that age was irrelevant to the old man's strength.

"I am very pleased finally to greet you in Heaven," the old man said, bowing politely.

Being the polite person he was, Yugi bowed in return, still feeling a bit awestruck and awkward. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Hall of Judgment. Young Yugi, you already had Our Lords Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama, and Uriel-sama blessings. Right now, all you need is the blessings of Angel Master of Four Elements, along with the Angel of Balance."

He knew his mouth was hanging open and his hands were trembling. But he didn't care. He could only try to wrap his brain around the incredible news that this man was telling him.

"I don't want to be rude, but when will I meet Our Lords Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama, and Uriel-sama?"

"I'm truly sorry, Young Yugi, but they are busy at the moment. That's why the Elemental Angel Masters will be present to prepare for the ceremony." he answered.

"Ceremony?" Yugi piped up.

"Oh yes, you play a special role in Heaven," the old man explained with pride in his voice. He then turned to see the handsome Angel of Death. "Ah, Sir Alexandros Douglas Hernan, you did a fabulous job in bringing young Yugi without any distraction from the demons."

Demons...? Yugi's eyes widened when he heard the word. He felt a panic surge through him. What did they mention 'demons' for?

"It's my pleasure to help Young Yugi, Master Alfred." Alex said as he performed a perfect gentleman bow.

Yugi looked up at the taller man, "Alex, I mean Alexendros Do- um..."

Alex smiled down at Yugi, saying, "Don't worry about it, Yugi. You can call me 'Alex' like everyone here."

Before Yugi had even had a chance to ask about the demons, Alfred interrupted, "Young Yugi, I have to ask you to follow me to prepare for the ceremony."

Yugi glazed up at the Angel of Death who gave him a nod to follow the order. He sighed and followed the old man. The ancient, stern man guided the young boy as his silver hair and beard trailed down over his own long robes. When they stopped, the boy found himself standing under a large circular symbol with queer designs, in the middle of the grand room.

Yugi felt a wave of nervousness flutter through his stomach when he noticed all eyes fell upon him. He was not used to this much attention, even though he used to duel in front of people. He always imagined himself with his friends, not with an audience.

Alfred stood not far away from him as he raised his hands to silence the whispering and began his speech, "Welcome, friends. Today, we gather here to welcome Young –"

Yugi was not paying attention to the speech as he was too focused to stop another wave of nervousness. He unconsciously placed a hand on his stomach to stop the butterflies flying in it as he took a deep breath to calm the rapid beating of his heart.

He snapped back to reality when he heard an announcement.

"Presenting the Elemental Angel Master of Wind, Master Azure Théophile Yestin."

A gust of wind twirled around in front of Yugi, ruffling his hair. Starry sparkles of light twinkled in the whirlwind, glowing intensely. Yugi had to skitter backward to avoid the strong wing hitting his face. Yugi opened an eye to look through the wind and to his surprise, a figure began to form in the center of the whirlwind. When the wind had died out, Yugi's mouth dropped open.

The man in front of him was equally, if not more, stunning as Alex. His long, silver robes, high collar and long sleeves, designed with elaborate patterns, were flapping around his knees. His straight, silky silver hair hung down his back, tied loosely at the end. Even though his long fine hair made him look feminine, his sharp features had made him looked more like a man, making him an impressive sight with a chiseled chin, fine, small nose, and skin that was pale and perfect.

His eyes were the best thing about him. They were almond shaped silver eyes that changed from a pale blue green to a silver white to palest ice blue as he watched and back again, outlined in thick black eyeliner. His eyes held a calm strength and inner peace he had only seen before in Hisae, they were gorgeous without a doubt.

Azure flashed Yugi a smile, causing him to blush shyly for a moment before bowing in respect to the Angel of Wind. The angel bowed back in return, causing Yugi to feel a bit panicky. Azure then walked a bit at the side, his face still smiling.

_He's so unique_, Yugi thought with a blush still presented on his cheeks. _I wonder if I can be like him.  
_  
"Presenting the Elemental Angel Master of Water, Mistress Aoife Fiona Yaritza."

A swirl of water began to twirl around until the water came down on the floor. A mysterious woman appeared above the shimmering water, an ethereal being clothed only in the richest of sapphires, who was breathtakingly beyond compare in beauty. She stepped highly above the water, as though walking on air, her gown fitting her body like a lover's caress and billowed down to a mass of swirling frills-like-waves around her legs. Her shoulder bore to the kiss of the breeze and her long, slender legs left barefoot. Silver anklets with runes of ancient carvings encircled both her ankles, glittering as each step she took caught the light reflected off the water's calm surface.

A body that most women would be envious of, with a narrow waist with full hips and breasts, long legs that seemed to go on forever as well as a gorgeous peaches and cream complexion. She was statuesquely tall as well, easily being six foot with her bare feet and she carried herself with the poise and grace of a noble lady.

"Please to meet you, Young Yugi," the beautiful angel said.

Yugi turned his hardest to greet her back but no word would come out from his mouth. He knew he had always been shy with the females but not like this! _It must be her beauty_, Yugi thought as nervous sweats began to form around his forehead. Luckily, the kind angel didn't seem to mind and walked to stand besides Azure, giving him a friendly smile which was returned by the same angel.

"Presenting the Elemental Angel Master of Fire, Master Serafino Reece Iestyn."

To his fright, a blast of fire shot down from nowhere and hit the floor, strangely not any smoke was created by it. The fire began to swirl around, forming something and then emerged a young man, looking about 18 years old who looked a lot younger than the other Elemental Angel Masters.

His silky flame-like-coloured hair gently blew in the wind the same way as a gentle breeze blew against the fire in the candlelight. However, unlike the other angels, there was no smile on his face but a frown with his ember/ruby eyes, which held a dominating chilly presence, but bore not a drop of malice.

The main colour of his outfit was white; an elegantly flowing, feeble, cotton, long sleeved robe; ropes crossing over his chest. The trousered bottom half of said robe was loose and had intricately designed flames crawling up the legs.

Serafino didn't even bother to give Yugi a smile although he did glance at him for a second. The angel just walked towards the other Elemental Angel Masters and began to say something to them, and Yugi guessed that it was about him.

"Presenting the Angel Master of Earth, Mistress Rhea Mika Leilani."

Yugi was surprised to see that the last Angel Master was just a little girl who looked about eleven or twelve. Her long, straight brown hair gently danced around her, her bright emerald eyes, which sat beneath her smooth arched eyebrows, shone with brilliance and youth and matched perfectly with her fine silky hair.

Like her element Earth, her knee-length dress – with an off-shoulder neckline, vines-like ribbons, sheer flowy sleeves and swirly skirt – was the colour of the fresh grass after a shower of rain, making her to look so ethereal like a little fairy from the many bedtime stories his mother used to tell him when he was young. A golden vine-like bracelet twisted around her left wrist, shining bright in the luminous light and a rose was dressed on the side of her hair, holding back her long bang.

If Yugi was asked what he liked about the Angel of Earth, he would answer her smile, matching her rosy cheeks. Her smile appeared to be so innocent and full of life, with a mixture of being too carefree, and so sunny like the innocent girl she was supposed to be. However, Yugi knew better that the girl had experience more than him.

"Hi, nice to meet you," the little angel said in a cheerful tone.

"Hel...lo..." Yugi was too startled to say anything else.

Rhea studied his appearance, and then grinned. She stated, "Wow! You look so much like –"

However, Rhea's sentences were left unfinished as her companion, Serafino Reece Iestyn, had placed a hand on her mouth and dragged her away. After a safe distance, Serafino released his hand and started scolding the younger angel whose tears started to water. The kind Elemental Angel of Water held on the crying Rhea in her arms, trying to calm her down, while Azure was just shaking his head with his arms crossed.

_What was that about?_ Yugi thought in curiousity.

"Finally, presenting the Angel Master of Balance, Mistress Hisae Amara Godric," Alfred announced.

A feather suddenly dropped from above Yugi who, in turn, glanced up and couldn't help but hang his mouth open slightly.

The said angel looked at least sixteen or seventeen, but he knew she was way older than him. She was levitating a few feet off the ground soaking up the sun's rays, her wings pure white and translucent, lined with gold, her robe catching the slight breeze, billowing gently above her. The robe bore distinct golden markings like Aztec designs, mirror images of each other on both sides. It parted halfway to reveal another layer underneath, a sash about her waist holding the cream coloured material together.

There was a sceptre in one of her fingerless-gloved hands and a golden circlet around her forehead with a red jewel studded in the middle. Her sceptre seemed to be made purely of crystal, glinting against the rays of the sun. There were three pairs of wings crowning the top of the sceptre, framing a gold crown like structure with a halo just above it. It glowed with a white light, a channel for her tremendous power. Her arms slightly raised, embracing the sun and when she turned to Yugi's direction, her skin porcelain white and her long way, feathery midnight-blue hair curled around the nape of her neck as becoming of her. Yugi was mesmerized by the slender frame she possessed, a breathtaking figure. She looked divine and as she descended the ground, Yugi realized that that heavenly Angel must be Hisae.

Without a sound, the said Angel landed weightlessly on the flawless floor and instantly walked gracefully towards him until she stood proudly in front of the rather petite Yugi. Yugi could feel himself tense with all the whispering and commotion around him.

Yugi raised his head up hesitatingly, wanting to have a closer look at the Angel of Balance. The said boy shivered; this girl was too beautiful to be considered real. A beautiful face, clearly a classically Japanese with smooth, even features, gorgeously translucent skin, graceful cheekbones tapered down into pointy chin, a full well shaped mouth with a shimmer brought on by the lightest touch of clear gloss, and beautiful pink eyes, hidden beneath long black lashes that contrasted almost shockingly against her irises. Long silky hair, as fine as silk, hung gracefully down her back like waterfall.

What was the most striking and unusual about her were her eyes. They were a Sakura pink with a tinge of darker shade of pink. So beautiful that it almost made the Sakura Blossom hide in shame. Her eyes seemed so deep as if she had seen everything, contained everything.

If Yugi was speechless before, now he was thoughtless. Words could not even describe the Angel's beauty.

Right now, he truly understood the meaning 'Never judge a book by its cover'. All these people looked so young and beautiful to the point of perfection but despite their youthful appearance, what they had seen and experienced would be too much for a normal person to handle. So many duties to perform and so much responsible to uphold.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Yugi." Hisae greeted, a smile adorning her perfect face.

Yugi gasped softly. He stuttered, "You-you are the one who whispered to me in my moment of death."

The ever-gentle smile still presented on her face as she replied, "Yes, I'm glad you recognize my voice."

Wide-eyed, Yugi could only ask, "Who are you?"

"It's saddened me that you have forgotten about me, 'Hikari'."

The nickname triggered one of Yugi's memories. There was only one person given that nickname to him. It was such a long time ago, he nearly forgot about it. It was a fleeting moment, but one remembered an angel when they saw one. It was a bright day and the park was quiet save a few children near the sandbox. Otherwise, there was relatively no one. It was his first memory of a girl who became his first friend.

He remembered being awestruck as he watched her opening her mouth to sing her melodic voice and her eyes shut closed. She looked about the same age he was so Yugi assumed that they were both five years old at the time. But that girl was like a fairy tale to him; so unreal when she sang that Yugi had thought that he was dreaming. And he thought…he remembered thinking—she was beautiful.

When she finished her song, the girl turned around, causing Yugi to gasp when he saw her unique pink eyes. Those eyes reminded him of the cherry blossom he saw in the park yesterday where the petals flew around, dancing around him as he'd gleefully played with them.

When Yugi woke up from his daydreaming, she was already standing in front of him with a pretty smile on her face. "Hello," she greeted, "what's your name?"

Still awestruck, the little boy barely managed to answer the question, "Yugi..."

Her smile seemed to brighten a lot as she replied, "Yugi? That's a nice name. It means 'game', right? But I will call you Hikari since you are kind and shy like the Light."

"Hikari..." Yugi tried the name, then he smiled brightly when he found himself growing fond of his nickname, "I like that, um..."

The girl blinked and laughed nervously when she realized that she forgot to tell him her name. "Sorry, I forget to introduce myself," she said. She stretched out her hand as her bright smile remained on her pretty face. "Please to meet you, Hikari, my name is Hisae."

The memory began to fade away in Yugi's mind. He could not help but gasp as he finally discovered that his very first friend was an angel!

"Hisae...san...?"

The said angel smiled brightly, "I'm glad you finally remember me, Hikari."

Snapping out of his shock, Yugi shouted loudly, probably out of shock, "I knew it all along! I always thought you were too beautiful to be human."

Hisae blinked, then giggled at the boy's outburst. "I thank you for your compliment, Hikari, but right now, I must do my duty to appoint you."

Yugi blinked. "Appoint me?"

"Kneel on your knee with your head bowed low," Hisae instructed.

Yugi did what Hisae had asked, wondering what all of these were about.

She nodded in approval, then turned to face all the other angels. She announced, catching everyone's attention, "Fellow Angels, today, I, Hisae Amara Godric, the Angel Master of Balance, will appoint this boy, Yugi Mutou, as our new Guardian Angel with great pleasure."

"Rise, Yugi Mutou."

In a moment, Yugi could feel something tingling behind his back. It pricked at him, sending jets of energy towards his body, in fact, he felt as if the heat had entered his bloodstream. It was both awful and glorious.

Hisae began to chant words in ancient tongue that Yugi did not recognize from his collection of memories his grandfather had taught him. Her sceptre was wrapped with bright white glow, Yugi didn't have to be a genius to figure out how powerful it was. The brilliant bursts spun around one another like wave of energy. They whirled and danced until they merged into one giant glow of powerful energy.

The glow on the glorious sceptre began to hover before his stunned eyes and then began to weave its way around his body, as if it were wrapping him in invisible ribbon. His back arched, and his body shook, as if he were having a seizure. Yugi felt a wave of heat shoot through him. The energy he felt in his veins became stronger now. It filled his body until it seemed like his real self must have disappeared, leaving behind only a soul, floating in the air.

Yugi could sense that his clothes had also changed as he felt the sleeves of his outfit grow longer until his wrists, but he was too concentrated on this new feeling to care. Then he felt a tugging on his back and a pair of delicate wings sprouted out from his back. Yugi could feel the snowy white wings spread out with pride and dignity.

For the first time, Yugi felt truly...free.

Applause echoed through the halls, jolting Yugi out of his thoughts. Realizing that he was not alone, Yugi could feel his cheeks flush in both excitement and embarrassment as he watched other angels gathering around him, congratulating him while Hisae, Alfred and the Angel Masters stood at a distance, smiling at the scene.

Hisae walked up to them and suggested, "I will show Yugi Mutou around."

In just one simple sentence, Hisae had shifted all the attention away from Yugi and onto herself. Perhaps more attention than she'd bargained for.

"That is unnecessarily for you, Hisae-sama. Alex-sama can show him around," the old man immediately protested, not liking the idea the Angel Master of Balance doing a simple task like this.

However, Hisae stayed strong on her decision and calmly replied back, "I insist. Hikari – I mean - Yugi is a dear friend of mine and I wish to have the honour to give him the tour around his new home."

Alfred sighed in defeat. There was no use arguing with the stubborn Hisae. "Very well, Hisae-sama," he finally said, then gave her a serious look. "But please don't forget the meeting later on."

"I will not forget. You worry too much as usual, Alfred-sama," Hisae said with a chuckle. "Since you don't trust me that much, I will ask Alex to accompany me on this task and to remind me about the meeting."

"If you say so," the old man said in a low voice. He was definitely not convinced by her words.

Hisae quickly pulled Yugi away from the crowd and chanted ancient words. Bright light then blinded Yugi's sight and when he reopened his eyes, he found himself in a place where there was only green.

The tour began from the magnificent garden in Heaven and then he was led to a place where houses were. He could feel his jaw dropped as he glanced at each house. Each of them had its own look and yet, they looked equally magnificent.

"Come along, Yugi." Alex said.

"Ok," Yugi said as he fell into steps with them as they all continued giving Yugi his tour around. It was then a thought had crossed the new angel's mind. Yugi looked at Hisae and asked, "Hisae-san, why was I chosen to become a Guardian Angel?"

Hisae blinked for a moment, startled by the question. She looked thoughtful for a second and she answered honestly, "Well...To be frank, because you are the only one suitable to protect this specific person. No one can get through his head so we thought you probably would."

Yugi raise an eyebrow when he heard an unsure tone. "Probably?"

Hisae shrugged. "Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure you would pull through but you have the highest percent than most angels..."

"...And demons..." Hisae added in a soft whisper.

Yugi nodded. "Can I ask another question?"

"Why, of course. Go ahead," Hisae said quite cheerfully.

"Are there...other humans chosen to become a Guardian Angel before?"

"Of course, Hikari," the midnight blue-haired beauty said and began explaining, "There have been quite a few cases like this throughout the centuries. Human can become angel, demon, or spirits, however, all this still depends whether the human can pass or not. Normally, humans who pass through the Heaven's Gates can live happily and peacefully in eternal bliss. However, Hikari, your case is quite special for you immediately have been chosen to become someone's guardian angel."

"Why is that my case is special?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Let's just say that there is something only you can do." Hisae's lips turned to a wide grin, almost a smirk. "You will know soon enough."

Yugi blinked. He still did not understand how everything worked around here. A thought suddenly popped inside his head and was curious about the answer. Yugi looked up at the taller girl, "Hisae-san, if you don't mind me asking, what about people who don't go to Heaven?"

"Excellent question. You see, my dear Hikari, as everyone knows only people with pure heart can enter Heaven." She then sighed. "Sadly enough, in this century, there aren't many people like that anymore. People who don't manage to reach here have only three destinations: going to Hell, becoming a spirit or being reincarnated back to Earth."

"Why are they reincarnated?"

"Well, sometimes they did not finish what they were supposed to do and that's why they would be reincarnated-in order to end it."

"How about becoming a spirit? I heard that a person becomes a ghost because he or she has an unfinished business."

"The truth is that if either Heaven or Hell does not accept that person, that person will become a ghost. There is also another way. If the person refuses to go to Heaven and return to Earth, he or she will become a ghost."

"Oh, I see. So what is actually my role and others human in Heaven?" Yugi went on asking.

Yugi half expected the Angel Master of Balance to lose her patience and shouted at him for being curious. He was a bit caught off guard when Hisae just smiled at him, answering his question calmly, not even a trace of anger in her tone, "Let me explain. Your role, Hikari, is to be a Guardian angel. In both Heaven and Hell, there is a group of seven representatives. For example: in Heaven, one of the saints represents 'Charity'."

"Of course, there are humans who represent a certain personality," Hisae added. "Like courage."

Yugi's eyes lit up as he smiled widely, knowing that there were other humans who played some roles in Heaven. "Can I meet them?"

Hisae immediately became tense; her eyes narrowed in frustration and her mouth turned to a scowl as she answered hoarsely, "Hikari, my advice for you is to a very simple 'don't'."

Yugi titled his head at the side in confusion. "Why?"

"If you are talking about the seven representatives, I will probably permit, but if you talked about the others...let's just say that they are characters with various personalities. You need to have a lot of patience to handle them which Alex here fails to do so."

Alex gave Hisae a playfully glare. "As if you have."

It was supposed to be an insult, but Hisae had already thought of a comeback for that comment. A smirk began to appear across her lips as she said in a proud tone, "Of course, I have. If not, why are they under my care?"

Alex grimaced and rolled his eyes. "Being a bit cheeky again, huh?"

Hisae just gave him a smirk. "Aren't I always?"

Alex snorted at that comment.

Hisae decided to ignore her companion and gave her attention to Yugi. "Hikari, while you are appointed as a new Guardian Angel," Hisae explained, "humans who go to Hell can also be appointed as demons. There is one case that a human was more than willing to go to that torturous place."

"Tell me about it." Alex growled, crossing his tan arms against his chest. "I am still bewildered about it. It is completely insane; no one has ever heard of it before and to say even expect it." His eyes frowned some more and he was technically shouting, "That girl drives me completely crazy! She has completely and utterly humiliated me! She's driven me insane with hatred, dread and loathing."

Hisae could help but smiled in amusement by her friend's behaviour. It was both amusing and hilarious to find the Angel of Death behaving in such a ridiculous and comical way.

Hisae chuckled, earning a growl from the male. She explained to Yugi, "That girl Alex spoke of just a moment ago is the one who chose to go to Hell."

Yugi titled his head at the side as he asked, "Why she choose to do that?"

Hisae shrugged and looked at Yugi's bewildered face. "That's easy. Because her heart has been darkened. I think it is for the best if I don't mention their names for fear it would probably bring shame to all the good people who share the identical name as theirs."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Theirs?"

"Yes, there are quite some interesting characters about these representatives. First, let's begin with 'that girl'. She is evil personified. Even she was still a human, she can projected a constant dark aura, noted to be stronger than that of most demons. Everyone must do what she wants, either through manipulations, or sheer force of will...even worse, from sheer fear. Her red eyes can even reduce most demons to pathetic, quivering cowards!"

Yugi shivered. He had no idea there was such a human. His lips trembled as he asked, "Is-is she that s-scary?"

"Ha!" Alex bellowed. "She is so dark and gloomy she makes dark caves seem bright."

"In another words, that girl even makes the Angel of Death and the Grim Reaper a laughing stock," Hisae whispered in Yugi's ear as Yugi noticed the amusement in her tone. "That is why she is fitted to play the role as the one of the Generals of the army in Hell."

Yugi's face was filled with terror. General of the...army...in Hell? That girl was amazing...in a scary way.

"Don't forget, Hisae, there's someone just as worse," Alex reminded the Angel of Balance.

Hisae froze for a moment before shivering at that thought as if it was her worst nightmare.

"Who's that?" Yugi asked. He just could not see there would be anyone be as worse as that...girl or should he call her 'demon'.

Alex smirked at the question. "Well I thank you for asking, little Yugi. If you try to find someone extremely stupid, you can say we clearly hit the mother lode. That boy has to be the definition of stupidity and annoyances itself. A complete and total nitwit with an I.Q of -50, if not lower. I do believe if the world was populated by his genes, planet earth would be extinct by now, either died from starvation or from being stupid."

Yugi just nodded, dumbfounded.

Alex's smirk only widened when he saw Hisae looked extremely wore out just by hearing what the word 'stupid'. He continued, "You see, he is so stupid, he is technically sinless. NO ONE and I mean no one can stand his stupidity for more than a week; he was enough to make the most patient and sanest angel weep in tears."

Yugi gasped a bit. Now, that was definitely said something.

"We did try placing him somewhere in Hell but that wasn't really working out either. Most of the beings he met learned to fear his moronic behaviour." Alex added.

Yugi's eyebrows become knit in a perplexed frown, wondering what horrible thing the demons done to the person. "What did the demon do to him?"

_Pffffftt.  
_  
Huh? Yugi was caught in surprise when he watched them stop walking. Hisae was covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes were a little watery and very smiley

_Snorrt!_

This time, it was Alex who was covering his mouth. He was definitely trying to suppress a laugh. He finally threw his head back and started laughing. That, of course, set off a chain reaction.

"Waaaahhh-ha-ha-ha!" Hisae finally gasped and she looked as if she were having trouble breathing.

Alex answered while still trying to suppress his laughter, "The poor demons did not know what to do with him. He had driven everyone there near to the state of insanity. Even if they tortured him, that idiot would probably consider it as fun. So, what they did was beyond our expectation – those demons practically _**begged**_ us to take him back. Taking pity on them, we agreed and since no one could ever stand him, we decided to place him somewhere far away in Heaven so he will not drive anyone to insanity."

"Won't he be alone?"

It was such an innocent question that usually would take him by surprise, but since it was Yugi, Alex expected questions like this to utter out of his mouth. However, the question had given him flashbacks – which were hilarious – that Alex failed miserably to hold his laughter and burst out laughing.

Hisae wiped away the tear from her scrunched-up eyes as she said, "You don't need to worry about that. That boy can easily be deceived by a white robe draped over a broomstick. He's constantly bugging that thing, and I think the broom would've begged Alex for death if it were alive."

"I really do feel sorry for you, Hisae, for taking care of him." Alex said with mock concern and half laughing, which earned him a glare from Hisae.

Yugi blinked once again. "Hisae takes care of him?"

Hisae let out a tired sigh after remembering a few tiresome memories involving the idiot. "Yes, Hikari. I am his caretaker. It's very tiresome. Then again, we – or should I say – I have an upper advantage in keeping him."

"And what would that be?" Yugi asked.

"As the Angel of Balance," Hisae said, peeking slyly at Yugi. "I have great responsibilities to both Heaven and Hell, making sure they follow the rules and guard the balance in this universe –"

"Why don't you just get straight to the point?" Alex spat, crossing his arms.

"You're right, Alex. You see, Hikari, The demons always break the rules every now and then: it's a matter of fact. So if they ever try to do so, I can always send my secret weapon a.k.a the idiot as their punishment. It works, you know. How do you think I manage to get the demons follow the rules all these times?"

"That's...cruel..." Yugi murmured but was loud enough for them to hear.

Hisae just commented in respond, "All's fair in love and war." Her face then twisted into a look of disgust and "And for sanity, too."

The expression on Hisae's face caused Yugi to cover his mouth, keeping himself from guffawing and then he fell into step with them as they all began to walking.

"Speaking of Hell, do you still remember the time he painted the entire hall in Hell in the colour pink?" Alex asked. An amused look crossed his face.

Hisae's face immediately lit up with a wide grin. "Oh, yes. If I recall correctly, he even placed flower stickers on the new _colourful_ wall."

Alex joined in the laugh. "That was hilarious. I still remember the looks on their pathetic faces."

Still walking, Hisae laughed again, recalling the expression on the demons' faces when they saw in horror what the idiot had done. The look of utter shock, disgust and disbelief all mixed together. It was completely and utterly hilarious.

Maybe that would teach them a lesson if they break a rule again.

Yugi couldn't help but smile at that sight. Hisae had not changed much during those past years. For an instant, his mind began to wonder off to the times they were having fun on a sunny day.

_"Are you there yet, Hisae-san?" a small version of Yugi asked as Hisae's hand on his slowly led him to a secret place._

_"Not yet," a small Hisae answered as she looked around with her eyes frowned. There were only trees, birds, bugs and more trees. Then her frown on her face had melted into a happy smile. She exclaimed happily, "We're here, Hikari!"_

"We're here, Hikari!"

Huh? Startled, Yugi blinked in surprise as Hisae uttered the very word she had said long time ago. He blinked a few times and came back to earth, or rather, to Heaven. His hand was no longer dimpled and tiny. It was now draped in the long sleeve of his angel robe.

Hisae had walked over to him, giving a look of concern. "Hikari, are you alright?" she asked.

"What? Yeah...sorry. I guess I am daydreaming," Yugi said, laughing sheepishly.

Hisae just nodded.

"We're here," Alex repeated Hisae's word. "And that is your house."

Yugi raised his head, only to gape at the beautiful house – if that could even be considered as a house – in front of him. It was a mini version of a mansion: three stories high, a balcony at the front of the house, though with quite a few rooms and Yugi could see, even in his place, the size of the room was humongous.

The house seemed to be made of wood, but Yugi was sure it could still stand strong against the mightiest of disaster. A large Sakura tree stood tall on the front lawn, and there was a garden, adorned with rose bushes along with many different kinds of flowers. Butterflies flew about, settling on the soft petals of the flowers.

He continued to stare at it in wonder. The house looked so much – so identical – to his dream house.

"It's –"

Yugi didn't know what word to describe his awestruck feeling right now. But only –

"Thank you so much," Yugi cried out in happiness, feeling tears forma round his eyes in happiness.

Hisae giggled. "You don't have to thank us. You have to thank Father for this."

"Yes, I will," Yugi said with a wide grin.

"Let's head towards the garden first!"

Once again, Yugi was awed by the appearance of his garden. The plants; Sakura trees, beds of roses, lilies, tulips, and a beautifully carved fountain, he couldn't help but praise them silently.

"I have a surprise for you, Hikari," Hisae said, grinning widely. Yugi could have sworn he saw a glint he could describe as mischief and secrecy in her beautiful eyes. Turning around to her left, she called out, "You can come out now."

A white bundle of fur then hopped quickly from one of the trees and hugged Yugi, surprising the little boy. He looked adown on the soft white being and stared directly into two huge shining ruby-pink eyes. The thing resembled a rabbit but not quite a rabbit, not like any species he had seen on Earth. The eyes blinked again, returning Yugi's attention to its features. It was then he realized the small being has a jewel that looked like sapphire protruding on its forehead, glinting in the morning light. The rabbit – at least Yugi thought so – peered at him with those wide eyes then he noticed that it had tiny white wings on its back.

Yugi blinked a few times before asking the female angel, "What is it?"

"That's your 'guardian'," Hisae answered.

Yugi raised an elegant eyebrow. "My guardian?"

The tiny creature took this as a cue and gave Yugi a wet kiss on the nose. Its long floppy ears swayed as it moved its nose against Yugi's nose. Yugi could not resist but hug the tiny being tightly. It was just simply, absolutely adorable.

"Thank you so much, Hisae-san! It is so adorable! I love it!!!"

Hisae giggled in delight, happy to see that Yugi liked his gift that much. "Well, I let you have the honor to give a name to it, Hikari."

"Really?!" Yugi's face lit up even more. He pressed a finger on his chin as he tried to think of a suitable name for the little creature. What name suited it? he wondered.

"Mitsuko," Yugi thought aloud. He thought about it for a while before breaking into a smile. He lifted the little creature high, smiling brightly to it as he said, "Your name will be Mitsuko. It means 'Child of the light'. Do you like it?"

Mitsuko made a cute squeak, probably telling Yugi that it liked the name a lot.

Yugi smiled at his pet before turning around to ask his friend, "Hisae, why do I need a guardian for?"

"You see, Hikari, when you become a Guardian Angel, you have to learn everything an angel needs to learn, but within such short time, your inner power and potential are unlikely to be shown fully," she explained. Then she pointed at the small creature, which was still in Yugi's arms. "This is where Mitsuko comes in. Do you know why all witches have at least a single black cat?"

Yugi shook his head. "Not really."

"Witches are humans with a special gift which can be considered good or bad depending on each person," she went on. "They are not the same as the folktales you heard when you were a child, Hikari, though there are cases where witches did sell their soul to the Devil, not for the purpose to do magic but to increase the strength of their power."

Yugi nodded in understanding.

The Angel Master of Balance continued, "There are two kinds of witches. Those who are born with magical capabilities are called 'Pureblooded witches' while those who just do spells are called witches. Witches can be considered as Wicca since Wicca mostly contains more White Magic than Black." she continued. "I should just get to the main point. I am sure you know what a familiar is. According to most culture, a familiar is a spirit which is usually in animal form that acts as an assistant to a witch or wizard."

"Pureblooded witches do not need to have a familiar but the ones who are not, need it," Hisae explained. "They need a familiar to channel their power to make spells and magic. To be honest, any animal can be a familiar. It is just that cats are easier for them to catch and they make great pets."

Hisae pointed at the creature which was still in Yugi's arms as she continued, "It is the same with Mitsuko. It can help you channel all your energy and unleash them when you command it."

"I think I get it."

Hisae patted Yugi on the back, smiling as she exclaimed "Excellent, Hikari. I am glad that you are a fast learner. Now let's continue our tour to your house."

Yugi decided to change the subject when he asked the question that been in his mind for a while now, "Hisae-san, what is actually is your job?"

Hisae stopped in her tracks. Yugi could sense the tension around her but it instantly dissolved away just as quickly as it appeared. Hisae gave Yugi a sidelong glance, putting on an innocent, puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

But Yugi would not give up the idea of asking her. "I mean, it is the Elemental Angel Masters' jobs to protect the elements they posses," Yugi said although her face was facing him. "So what is your duty as the Angel of Balance? What exactly do you do?"

Hisae glazed over her shoulder, looking at Yugi blankly. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw the sly smirk began to work its way across her pretty face.

"What indeed," she said, not answering the question at all. Yugi could feel a chill as he saw something glint in Hisae's cold eyes and amused smirk. It then vanished and replaced by a cheerful grin as Hisae exclaimed happily, "Come on now, Hikari! We don't have all day, you know. Let the tour continue."

Yugi watched Hisae's long hair trail behind her as she walked away and stood next to Alex, talking happily with the Angel of Death. Mitsuko hopped out from his arms and ran toward Hisae; its tails kept swinging here and there.

Yugi shook his head sharply. _Just now, it must be my imagination_, he thought, _Hisae is not a person like that_._That expression on her face a moment ago must be a trick of the eyes. That's right._

It was just his imagination...was it?

"Hikari, are you coming or not?!" Hisae shouted, breaking his musing.

"Coming!" Yugi replied loudly as he began to run towards his new friends, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind.

He just had to trust Hisae.

--

"This will be your bedroom." Alex said, opening the door to reveal Yugi's room.

Yugi gazed around his room. The gigantic room was very well-decorated: a grand, gilded bed, fancy glass door to a balcony overlooking the garden, an ornate, gold-trimmed desk with a craggy, oversized pencil in the shape of a twig at the side, an expensive huge wardrobe which – Yugi figured – was filled with his angel clothes.

"Wow." Yugi whispered. Whispering was all he could manage, considering that he was practically hyperventilating.

"It's just what I wanted my room to be like," Yugi murmured with awe, taking baby steps into his new room.

Alex smirked at the shorter boy. "We know. After all, this is a Paradise where other emotions except happiness and pureness don't exist."

Hisae frowned as she looked out the window. Yugi noticed it and decided to ask, "What's wrong, Hisae-san?"

"I'm sorry, Hikari, but I have a meeting I have to attend," Hisae apologized.

"It's alright," Yugi smiled, nodding. "Thank you, Hisae-san, Alex-san, for giving me this tour."

The female angel returned the smile. "You're very welcome, Hikari."

"We better get going, Hisae," Alex cut in. "I don't want Alfred to nag us all day for coming late to the meeting."

He shivered slightly when he imagined the old man kept on lecturing them about being on time and it was only proper for higher rank angels like them to be able to do such a simple job.

"Alright." Hisae nodded. Turning to face Yugi, she said as she ruffled his hair, "Sweet dreams, Hikari. Tomorrow will be your new beginning."

Alex nodded. "Goodnight, Yugi."

"Goodnight, guys!" Yugi beamed. "Thank again for everything."

Alex nodded again and began to walk out the room, however, Hisae remained where she stood, shooting him a look of concern. Even though Yugi put on a smile, Hisae could feel emotions swirling inside him and she did not feel comfortable leaving her friend like that, but she knew she couldn't stay since the meeting was extremely important.

"You get used to it." Hisae said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. When she saw his smile began to fade away as he looked at his feet.

Hisae gave Yugi's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze as she added, "Don't worry. I will be there for you if you need me."

Yugi smiled at her wanly in return, but he had to admit, he felt a tiny bit better, when Hisae gave his shoulder a little squeeze. And when her hand left his shoulder, already he missed the comfort.

Giving Yugi one last look over the shoulder, Hisae said before she closed the door and paced out the house, "Goodnight, Yugi."

"Goodnight..." Yugi whispered to the empty room.

The small boy looked around the huge room with a sense of emptiness that kept growing in his heart.

_I may as well make the best of it_, Yugi thought with a sigh.

Yugi perched at the edge of his grand, gilded bed. Like everything else in his quarters, the bed dwarfed him. It was the polar opposite of the bed of his childhood memories, a single bed draped with a blue bedspread and a pillow.

_I wonder what the rest of the house looks like..._ he wondered

Walking down the stairs, Yugi began to look around his new house. He had to admit, he was proud of his home. Whoever the person that had helped him designed his house, had excellent taste, and there were beautiful antiques all over the penthouse, not to mention a marble column or two, framed mirrors, expensive throw rugs, elaborate draperies, and a spectacular view of the garden through tall, wraparound windows.

It looked completely marvelous. Yugi strolled around the house with Mitsuko trailing behind him. The house had everything he had ever wanted, more than he imagined.

Back in his room, Yugi slumped onto the comfy king-size bed, creasing the perfect quilt with Mitsuko still at his side. It was then he realized that he didn't feel the urge to sleep or yawn.

_By now, it should be nighttime on Earth_, he thought.

He looked over at his bed and saw his guardian – he refused to call Mitsuko his familiar – laying on top of his bed, taking a nap with its tail wrapped around it. Yugi smiled at that cute sight.

So why did he feel so empty inside?

Standing up from the bed, Yugi made his way to the mirror. Gazing into his ten-foot-tall, glided mirror, Yugi almost didn't recognize himself. The robe he wore was a vivid colour if turquoise, topped with a snowy white, velvet cowl and completed with a slim gold circlet that he wore around his head like a crown. Behind him were –

Wings.

Large feathery white wings graced his back, making him more petite than he really was. He had never imagined his wings were to be so beautiful and...glorious.

_Who is that boy in the silky blue tunic and wings?_ he thought. _That boy couldn't be plain little Yugi Mutou, could it? This Yugi is elegant, gorgeous and regal!_

_At least_, Yugi thought with a happy chuckle, _that is what everyone from Domino would say if they could see me now.  
_  
His eyes widened in realization. It hit him like a ton of bricks when he realized the reason he felt so empty inside.

He reached out towards the mirror, and then pressed his forehead against its glass. He could felt hot tears well up in his eyes at the thoughts of his days in the human world.

He missed his friends.

He missed his grandfather.

Most of all, he missed Yami.

More tears threatened to spill over and run down his face as he recalled all of the times his holiday had turned to a dangerous adventure that involved saving the world with his friends.

"I wonder how I am going to get used to this...without Yami...," he whispered with a sad smile on his cherubic face. His tears finally spilled out of his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. His breath came in big, sobbing gasps.

Mitsuko opened its eyes when it heard sobbing and tilted its cute head at the side, looking at Yugi in concern. It could sense the boy's emotions swirling inside him, eating him alive. It walked toward him, hoping that it would at least bring some comfort to the boy, however, it seemed like it was not enough.

Yugi held the surprised Mitsuko in his arms as he continued to shed tears and Mitsuko knew the only thing it could do at the moment was to let his master do whatever he felt like it.

"Atemu...Yami...I miss you..." he whispered through a choked sob as tears continued to flow. "I miss you so much..."

* * *

**  
Author Note:** Chapter 2 is done! I think this chapter is a bit too long, huh? The next chapter will be about the rest of the gangs including Seto Kaiba. I'm not sure if I can finish it soon since I have afternoon classes and 'A' Level examination to prepare for, but I will still do my best. 

Thank for reading and please review. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Memories are all I have

**Author's Note:** It has been a while since I updated, huh? ; Sorry about that. I am a bit busy with school works and I have to prepare for my June 'AS' Level examination so my update will be slower than usual. I don't think this chapter is as good as the previous one. --lll I'm truly sorry.

Anyway, I'm really happy there are still people reading my story. Yay!!! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the current plot and my OC is my own.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories are all I have left of you**

* * *

_**If I apologize a thousand times, would you come back to me?**_

A thousand words could never bring you back  
I know because I tried  
A thousand tears could never let me see you  
I know because I cried

You left behind a broken heart  
Along with the memories  
But I did not want memories...

I want you to give me another chance to make it right  
So you can be with me...again...  
So...we don't have to say a bitter goodbye...

* * *

Seto Kaiba tromped up the grassy hill, holding a stick of smoldering incense out in front of him. Its blue smoke smelled like sandalwood and sea grass. He knew the scent was supposed to be comforting, but it only made his mouth to stifle a sneeze. Then he glanced behind him at his friends – though he wouldn't admit to them they were. 

The two young men named Honda and Ryuuji Otogi, and the three girls named Anzu, Mai Valentine and Shizuka, looked as stricken as Seto felt. The boys' knuckled were white as they clutched their own stick of incense. And the girl, Shizuka, carrying a basket of snowy flowers, was trembling to hold back her tears, while Anzu kept sobbing, comforting by Mai.

Not too far away, there was a white-haired teen, looking depressing and all. Seto remembered him as the one being possessed by an evil spirit who lived about three thousand years ago. Well, it was somewhat hard to miss that little details since he was nearly been killed by the same spirit.

There was also a blonde little girl crying non-stop. That girl named Rebecca Hawkins, if he remembered correctly; she was in love with Yugi, wasn't she? That must be hard for her.

Even Katsuya Jōnouchi, Seto thought, a boy who can always crack a joke, looks shaken. I guess that's because this is one of the saddest things we've ever experienced. A funeral – for Yugi Mutou, the Prince of Games.

Seto glanced at his younger brother, Mokuba, who was trying to stop the tears. He knew Mokuba was fond of the younger Mutou since Yugi had saved them countless times before and also Yugi would always taught Mokuba new game to play, constantly coming to his mansion as well, thus making Mokuba happy, which in turn, made Seto happy as well.

Yugi did more than just saving him, but also he saved Mokuba from being lonely. Seto knew that Mokuba didn't have much friends in school because they both knew that they were only after their fame and money.

Yugi Mutou was different.

The violet-eyed boy would always help them in times of need and would ask nothing in return. Sometimes, Seto – he never admitted to anyone – would envy him for being close to Mokuba when he was busy with his company. However, seeing Mokuba's smiles everyday, he realized that it was worth it.

Seto knew he would forever in debt for the dead boy and even now, he couldn't truly repay him.

He remembered just yesterday, Mokuba had stormed into his office with tears coming down from his big eyes. He looked shaken from crying or lack of breath, he didn't know. Seto's first thought was that someone had bullied his precious younger boy and was ready to kill whoever the person was but his mind stopped midway when Mokuba told him that the reason and the news.

The news about Yugi Mutou who had just recently passed away.

Seto figured it was some kind of a sick joke, spreading by some jealous dueler.

_But I guess I was wrong_, he thought.

A cool breeze whisked over the hill. Then at last, the large crowd of mourners completed their long, slow climb up the hill to the pretty meadow where the funeral service would take place.

Several friends and family members were speaking to the group, saying affectionate, admiring words about the dead boy. Out of the corner of his eyes, Seto saw mourners' hands holding bunches of white blossoms. Others clutched ivory ribbons.

He shivered as the funeral service neared its end. Looking the side, his eyes traveled to the Mutou family. The old man, Yugi's grandfather, looked miserable and his eyes were filled with sadness as he flicked a tear from the corner of his wide eyes and put an arm around a teen's shoulders in comfort.

Yami Mutou.

The King of Games.

The former Pharaoh of Egypt.

Seto's eyes narrowed. He had never seen Yami Mutou looked so...helpless. Was that the correct word for describe the King of Games at that moment? That lost, hopeless look in his eyes. The blank expression on his face as if he had just died. Died of a broken heart.

Seto sneered.

How pathetic!

To see the King of Games act this way!

_What's about you?_ A little voice whispered inside his mind.

Seto blinked. What –

_If you are in his situation, if Mokuba died mysteriously without reason, won't you feel the same way?_ it continued.

Seto bit his lower lip. He couldn't deny the truth. If Mokuba had died, he would feel lifeless and probably be like the way the broken young man was, but he wouldn't even admit to anyone, much less himself.

Seto glanced at Mokuba who tried his best to wipe away his tears that would not stop. In that instant, the flashback where he spotted his younger brother was comforting the crying Yugi Mutou in his room. Mokuba was hugging the petite young man in hope to stop his crying. Seto stayed outside the room for a while, listening to the sobs before he left silently, deciding that he would not say a word or ask for Mokuba's sake.

It was also that time he realized something.

Mokuba truly saw Yugi as his best friends.

Mokuba truly cared about Yugi like he was family...

A sudden presence hit his senses, breaking his thoughts altogether. His throat went dry as his sense kept on buzzing like crazy. He spun around and followed his instinct, eyeing the spot down the hill where a knotty old tree, looming over a patch pf dirt at the very edge of the cemetery. A few dried leaves rustled, and a couple of forgotten grave markers leaned against a wrought-iron fence nearby. But he saw no one and even a single creature was there.

But what was this feeling he got? This uncomfortable feeling?

Will something happen again? he thought. I sure hope not. One wacky adventure is enough in this lifetime.

--

Hisae stood beneath a gnarled old tree. Under her feet, there was no grass with only dirt – lumpy with tree roots, bedraggled, neglected. A breeze rustled her long bangs and blew her long hair this way and that.

She blinked her eyes lazily and shifted in her knee-high boots. Their soles scratched loudly in the dirt. Hisae could feel a heightened awareness of all the noises – beneath her feet and in the air. Caterpillars, undulating up the tree trunk, made rustling, moaning noises that she could hear distinctly. The last dewdrop of the morning – falling off a tree leaf onto Hisae's black garment – landed with a heavy, audible plop.

The touch of a falling leaf glancing against her arm rippled though her entire body. The sun – glinting off faraway shafts of white marble – sparkled and danced in her eyes. And there were voices in the breeze – the call of songbirds flying hundreds of feet in the air and the soothing song of the dead beneath her feet.

Hisae gazed up the hill. It was carpeted with a lush swath of verdant grass. She gave another lazy blink as she watched the people there kept on mourning over the loss beside an open grave. Everyone was wearing the colour of black, just like death.

Another colour caught her attention: white.

"The colour of snow," Hisae whispered to herself. (A/N: I got this funeral part from W.I.T.CH. I thought it fixes nicely in my story. I'm really sorry if you don't like it.)

Many admirers and duelers had attended the funeral to pay their respect for the Prince of Games. But that was not the reason why she was here.

The breeze continued to make her hair dance around her in the wind as she clutched her black shawl tighter around her shoulders. Her sharp scanned around the place, people from people. Her mouth tightened into the smallest of smiles when she found what she was looking for: Yami Mutou.

Scanning through the place, she found what she was looking for: Yami Mutou.

His face – usually full of determination and confidence – was clouded with grief that was too much for a person to bear. Trails of dry tears were clearly visible on his flawless face. His eyes were in the worst condition: lifeless, blank.

It was truly strange that people always regret what they did in the end. Humans always took things for granted, believing that it would stay with them no matter what. Sadly, that lesson could only be learned when it's too late. This was one of the humans' common mistakes.

She wiggled her nose as another breeze skipped playfully across it. Though their voices were just raspy whispers in the distance, Hisae heard them clearly, saying admirable words about the dead Yugi. However, she could also hear some heartless creatures called bullies were insulting about the dead boy. Hisae smiled the tiniest smile. She did not need to worry about them.

Once they were dead, there would be hell to pay.

She threw a satisfied smirk at the bullies who were oblivious with their future punishments as she continued to stand there quietly.

No one had spotted her.

After all, she was invisible to mortals' eyes.

While she had been lost in her thoughts, the service had ended. The mourners began walking back down the hill, leaving only a few people behind namely Yugi's friends. Hisae glazed at them, wondering what they would do next.

Hisae's eyes narrowed when the young brown-haired man's eyes fell at her direction as if he was aware of her presence. His eyebrows frowned to concentrate as his face was screwed up with confusion. Hisae knew he had the intention to take a step forward to have a closer look, but stopped when his black-haired little brother tugged on his sleeve, his front bangs covering his eyes.

The younger boy finally gazed up at his brother, wiping away tears that kept flooding down his cheeks. "Let's go home, nii-sama," he said. The voice was weak and shaking, probably from all the crying.

Hisae smiled with calm satisfaction as the older boy nodded and followed his younger brother, who still holding his sleeve. As he followed his younger brother, he shot a last glance over his shoulder at the spot but then concluded that it was his imagination.

But she was still there, of course. She could feel the scratchy dirt beneath the soles of her boots. Hisae could not surpass the smile that kept creaking to her lips.

Seto Kaiba.

It seemed like he could sense her presence. How interesting.

Watching the two Kaibas walked into the limo, Hisae had seen the way Seto Kaiba would glance at her way in suspicious.

His life would change from now on for the best and worse.

Her eyes shifted to Yugi's _friends_. A gang of people stood a distance behind Yami who was kneeling on his knees, facing his head on the ground.

A young man stepped forward to talk to Yami ever so softly, probably for fear the poor Yami would fall into depression once again. Hisae's eyes traveled from his dirty blond hair in the sporadic hairstyle, dark brown eyes to his outfit which consisted of a long black open jacket with a raised collar, a white T-shirt underneath and black trouser.

"Do you think Yami is alright?" an attractive blonde-haired girl whispered to the girl next to her.

"I just get through to him," the brown haired girl answered, worried, probably trying to fight back the tears. "He won't even talk to me."

"Losing Yugi is sad for all of us, but it hit Yami the hardest. I hope he can get over the heartbreak," another brown-haired young man said softly.

The silver-haired boy lowered his head and muttered loud enough for the others to hear it, "Easier said than done..."

Hisae could feel their emotions thrumming through her own chest. Sadness, grief, dread, loneliness and most of all, regret.

"Yami, please!" the blonde boy pleaded loudly.

Yami didn't respond, not even bat an eyelid at the loud volume.

The blonde one finally sighed. He shook his head and signaled the others to him the poor guy some space. The brown-haired girl gave him a last glance before walking away, following her friends. With no one in sight, leaving Yami alone, Hisae took this chance to have a chat with the boy.

Hisae concentrated her power within her until her body, her midnight blue hair, her dress – all slowly became corporeal. She made her way to Yugi's funeral soundlessly, making sure no one knew she was there.

Yami whispered something to the grave. Hisae could only catch some phrases like 'I'm sorry' and 'Please forgive me'. Those words were enough to prove that the boy was apologizing. Yami didn't even notice her presence as he was too lost in his own thoughts.

Hisae felt a flicker of concern and pity in her chest but it was quickly extinguished. She would not let her emotions get the best of her. She was here to do what she supposed to do and she would do it with no question.

"Are you Yami Mutou?" Hisae asked, trying to catch his attention.

It seemed to be working as the said boy glanced over his shoulder; his eyes widened at her, the mere stranger.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Hisae could no longer suppress the small smile that creep upon her lips.

Yes, their life would change for the best and worse.

--

"Who are you?" Yami asked as his eyes widened in surprise at the new comer.

He was sure he never met her before and he met a lot of people. Both normal and abnormal. The stranger stood in both humble and pride, emitting a sort of aura that seemed inhuman. Her long, silky hair was rippling in the breeze behind her along with her dress of rippling, silken fabric and billowing sleeves.

Is she wearing a contact lens 'cause her eyes were pink?

Yami noticed a small smile graced her lips. "That is not important right now," she answered with a calmness he had never heard in a person before. "I'm here to pay my respect to young Yugi."

Yami blinked. "You...know Yugi...?"

"Of course, I know him," she said as if it was the most obvious thing. "I have been watching Yugi from the sidelines. And no, I am not a stalker. I just happen to be there."

Decide to change the subject, Hisae commented, "It is a shame that Yugi is died. He is such a nice boy, as pure as light itself."

"Yes, he is. He is as pure as light. I just wish I have the second chance to tell Yugi good-bye," he said, his eyes becoming heavy-lidded with hurt and regret. And yet, Hisae noticed the expression he had when he talked about Yugi was soft and grateful.

"Yugi said his good-bye to all people he loved, didn't he?"

He was surprised for the second time. "How do you –?"

Hisae cut him off, saying, "This is Yugi Mutou we are talking about. I'm sure he doesn't want his loved ones to feel pain, does he?"

The reply he was given sounded reasonable, but he knew there was something more.

"You talk like you know him," Yami commented, standing up as he gave her the look of doubt and suspicious.

Hisae didn't even look at him, nor did she flinch at the glare Yami gave her. "Maybe. Maybe not."

But that was not an answer.

"How do you meet him?" Yami asked.

"The usual."

That was not the answer he wanted.

No matter how pretty the girl was, she let out an inhuman aura that made him felt uneasy...which he came to the conclusion not to trust her so easily.

Hisae broke the silence. "If you do get a chance to talk to Yugi again, how would you respond to his confession of love for you?"

Yami's eyes widen in realization. He could feel his lower lip began to tremble slightly. He had forgotten about the part where Yugi told him that he loved him. He had never thought of Yugi like that before. Sure, he cared deeply for his aibou, but not romantically.

Her question jolted him out of his thoughts. "Answer my question please, Mr. Yami Mutou?"

"...I-I...don't...know..." Yami looked away, trying his best to avoid any eye contact and try to stop his tears. "All I know is...that I want to see him again to tell me that everything is just a dream. A nightmare. And...I wish to say I'm sorry and goodbye."

"Goodbyes make you think, do they? They make you realize what you've had, what you've lost, and what you've taken for granted. It's funny how the people always take for granted are the people we would miss the most."

"I never take Yugi for granted!" Yami bellowed.

"Strange, that is not how I see it," Hisae commented calmly. Before Yami could protest any further, she said softly, almost in sadness, "Yugi truly cares about you...more than anything. I'm sure the letter had told you that."

Yami paused.

Who exactly...?

Her head lifted, eyes closed, listening as she said, "Can you hear the whispering song of the dead? Within the song contained their very last thoughts. Can you hear Yugi's last thoughts?"

Yami tried hard to listen, but hear nothing but death. He flinched a bit when he heard the girl's instruction. "Close your eyes and you can hear it," she said, her eyes still closing.

Yami nodded, obeying her advice. Closing his eyes, he began to hear voices around him, feeling the emotions and wishes of the dead. But one voice rang as clear and beautiful as bell.

"_**I just want everyone to be happy, especially Yami because I love him...more than anything...**_

His eyes jolted open, tears forming around his eyes. His chest felt an unbearable pain as his legs feeling weaker. Trying to fight his tears back, he barely could say out, "I-I don't believe you."

Yami didn't think he had the will to argue with her. He tried his best to glare at the stranger, but to no avail. She just smiled in a cold way, "How could you not believe me? After all the adventures all your gangs had gone through, you chose not believe my words,**Pharaoh**?"

Yami froze, his body immediately numb at the name the girl accused him to be. How could she know about his past?

He tried to regain his composure, saying in a rather weak confidence, "What are you talking about? I'm just a normal boy."

The girl just smiled. "Deny it all you want but both of us know it's the truth."

His eyes further narrowed. "Who are you really?"

"I thought I already told you, my identity is not important."

Yami suddenly felt something desperate and hard well up in his throat as an impossible thought and wish came into his mind. He turned his back on her in order not to let her see his expression but he couldn't hide the fear in his voice when he asked, the one in his thought, "Can you...bring Yugi back to life?"

The girl glanced at him for a second before calmly answered, "Yes."

Yami spin around and glared at her, out of impulse, "If you could bring him back, why aren't you doing it?"

It seemed impossible, but Yami knew the stranger was telling the truth. For what reason, he didn't know. There's just something about this girl that made him think that the impossible could happen.

"We both knew Yugi didn't deserve to die this young," Yami added, loudly and desperately.

However, her answer made him pause. "Because every life will one day ends, that's dead certain."

Yami felt his mouth go dry as her words registered with him. He knew it was true, but why it had to be so soon?

"You never realize how much you love someone until they're gone," she said softly as if she was trying to comfort him, but Yami knew better. "You never realize that...once their love surrounded you but now...what do you have? Memories."

Hisae turned to look at Yami as the breeze became stronger and blew her long hair around her. She continued, "Always keep your memories of Yugi close to your heart, Yami, because these memories are the last gifts dear Yugi give you. Cherish them. Clutch them tight. Never to let them go."

The tears stung as sharply as they had the first time they'd come, moments after his aibou had mysterious passed away. Yami dropped on his knees, his crimson eyes leaking out tears, feeling miserable.

"Because after this week, it would be your last," Hisae whispered.

Hisae knew the boy did not hear her last sentence as he continued to be lost, crying and drowning in his own sadness.

"Yugi..." Hisae heard him whisper in a raspy, small voice, probably from the tears.

Hisae once again could feel something clutched against her stomach when she saw a new of tears began to form around Yami's eyes.

Half-heartedly, Hisae walked away from Yami, leaving him in his own misery. She continued her pacing, never pausing to look back at the broken boy as she listened to the songs of the dead floating and the wiping in the air.

_SNAP!_

Hisae stopped as the sound of a twig breaking pierced her thoughts. The girl did not need to turn around to see who was behind her. An amused smirk began to creep at the corner of her lips.

The cool wind began to blow again, causing her long side bangs whipped around her face as she turned around to greet the stranger.

"Oh hello there," she said. The furious expression on the newcomer's face only made her smirk wider. "Katsuya Jōnouchi."

* * *

A/N: I decide to be evil and leave it like that. The rest of chapters will be the same way as well. Hohohoho! Oh dear, it seems like there would be more chapters than I expected since I separate them...sigh Oh boy... 

Anyway, thank you for reading my story and review my story please. Happy Chinese New Year!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: To assume in order to deceive

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry for not updating for quite a while now. A lot of things had happened and the most important one is my March tests right now. Like I said in the previous chapter, I don't remember where I get this poem, so whoever you are, thank you very much. :3

Ok, this is another long chapter which I never have any intention to do it so...even though I swear I separate to shorter chapter in Chapter 3...I'm really sorry for my late update. This chapter is harder than it sounds and looks, especially since I want to capture their personalities and thoughts. You will understand what I am talking about soon.

I will appreciate if the readers would review my story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the current plot and my OC is my own.

* * *

**Chapter 4: To assume in order to deceive oneself**

* * *

_**Are these tears for your loved one, or for yourself?**_

If tears you shed are meant for your loved one,  
Cry until you can cry no more;  
They are beautiful tears.

If tears you shed are cried for yourself,  
They are ugly and impure.

Do not mix beautiful tears with selfish tears.

* * *

Mokuba walked down the vast stairs, feeling wearier with each step. His once energetic, grey eyes looked tired with faded dark rings shadowing his eyes while his long, black hair was messier than usually. In short, he looked like a mess.

He sighed.

Truth to be told, he was still recovering from the shock that Yugi, his best friend, had passed away.

Mokuba continued walking down the stairs, through the huge hallways and finally to his destination: the car park. Even then, Mokuba was not paying attention to where he was going as he was too occupied with his thoughts.

Why did Yugi have to die so early?

It was so unfair!

His eyebrows furrowed as the thoughts of Yugi's 'family and friends' came into his mind. He was going to visit the Mutou family since he knew Yugi would probably want him to check on them. That's right. He was not doing it for them, but for Yugi.

Mokuba stopped and turned the expensive-looking doorknob, slowly opening the door to outside. Out of instinct, he raised his head up a bit and was surprised to find his brother was standing there.

Why was Seto here?

Shouldn't he be working at Kaiba Corp. right now?

Nevertheless, Mokuba still greeted the older brother. "Good morning, nii-sama." He tried his best to look like his usual self as he smiled warmly.

Mokuba knew that Seto had seen through his mask, but the older boy just kept silent which Mokuba was grateful of. He did not want to start crying early in the morning, especially in front of Seto again.

Seto nodded as a greeting and gave Mokuba a light push on his back. Mokuba looked up at his brother in confusion, silently asking him question.

"I'll accompany you there." Seto said simply.

At that simple sentence, Mokuba could not help but grin widely to his brother and murmur out a 'thank you', to which Seto replied with a simple nod.

Inside the limo, Seto and Mokuba sat quietly on the opposite of each other. It was strange for Mokuba not seeing Seto with a laptop doing his work, as was usual. The older boy just silently gazed out the window, lost in his thoughts.

That moment, Mokuba wondered what exactly Seto was thinking. Was he shaken by the news of Yugi's death? Had he felt sadness for the loss of a companion? Had his nii-sama come to care for Yugi as a friend and a family member like he did?

Mokuba mentally sighed, knowing that no matter how much he pondered about these questions, he would never get an answer. He leaned his head against the edge of the spotless window of the limo, absentmindedly staring at the unchanging dark sky since –

His wide eyes saddened once again when he realized it had been four days since Yugi's funeral. Continuing to glaze through the window, memories came to him.

Coming back from the funeral, Mokuba continued to cry, lying on his king-sized bed. His eyes were filled with tears and his face was flushed from his weeping. It had brought such shock to him when he heard the news from Yugi's grandfather.

Why did Yugi have to leave?

Why must good people die first?

His body began to shake violently as he shoved his head, burying in his pillow, his tears disappearing into the pillow. Mokuba then felt something brush his finger beneath his pillow. Out of curiosity, he lifted the pillow a bit and took a peek underneath. His red puffy eyes narrowed when he saw not one but two objects.

A letter and a box?

Mokuba examined those two things with suspicion and inquisitiveness.

Deciding to see what was inside the small box first, he picked it up. The box was small and wrapped in a sapphire-colored paper; a thin white ribbon was tied around it, ending with a small amount of excess ribbon in tight spirals.

Opening the box timidly, he was surprised to see what was inside: a cross necklace. The cross and chain were both golden and opulent; any light near it made them sparkle, as well as the jewels encrusted into the cross. Where the two beams of it crossed, was an amethyst, twinkling it's glow to the room, like the color of royalty; an onyx was cast into the northward section, glowing like the essence of night; to the south, a Ruby was placed, flickering like flames; eastward, was a Sapphire, rippling like the ever-moving tides and to the west, winked a Pearl, shining its pure white color of the day.

Staring at the glimmering object in awe, Mokuba wondered who was the one to give him such an luxurious jewelry. It couldn't have been his nii-sama, Mokuba was sure of that. He decided to ponder on that matter afterward. Mokuba gently placed the necklace on the bed and then picked up the once forgotten letter on his side.

His eyes grew wide as he began to read the writing on the letter in front of him. It was a letter from Yugi.

_...Mokuba-kun, thank you for everything you have done for me. When my friends left me, you and Seto were the only one who helped me and stayed by my side and so, to show you my gratitude, I give you this necklace as the last present I..._

Tears began to leak out of his wide eyes again. He just couldn't continue reading. It was bittersweet to know that his best friend had died but also in peace. Clutching the letter close to his heart, Mokuba began to shed tears again. Yugi was his first best friend and first friend he had ever made.

Mokuba had never forgotten the first time he had a first real chat with Yugi (with no intention of saving the world or someone trying to take over Kaiba Corp). It was when Yugi gave him his birthday present, and at that time, Seto was too busy to celebrate it with him (which the older young man apologized for).

"Happy birthday, Mokuba!" Yugi exclaimed happily with a present sitting on his outstretching hands.

Startled, Mokuba only managed to say "...Thank...you..."

Yugi beamed happily.

He glanced at Yugi's friends and knew instantly from their expressions that Yugi had forced them to have this party. Mokuba was not stupid to figure out that the others didn't like his older brother that much and would rather keep a distance with him even if it meant that they would make a gap with Mokuba as well.

But Yugi was different.

Yugi still treated Seto the same way with his friends even though his older brother was being a jerk as always.

Mokuba was able to voice out to Yugi that he did not need to go through all this trouble for him, but after seeing Yugi smile so happily, Mokuba just lost the will to say anything but enjoy the party instead. That was the first time he actually celebrated his birthday with anyone else aside from his brother.

Memories began to drift away, leaving Mokuba looking out the window in gloom. The two Kaibas remained still; neither of them wanted to break the silence. As the limo continued on driving, something caught Mokuba's attention.

A bare cherry blossom tree.

Another memory involuntarily flooded back to him, making him feel nostalgic for the time he had spent with Yugi once again.

It was that autumn; they decided to take a nice walk, away from the family (especially from the overprotective Seto) for a while. Yugi was unusually quiet and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Mokuba stopped in front of a tall, yet nude cherry blossom tree as an idea began to form in his mind.

"Let's watch the tree together when it's fully blossomed. It's going to be so much fun!" Mokuba said excitedly, but his grin slowly faded away when he noticed the sadness in Yugi's warm smile.

"I really hope so, too, Mokuba." Yugi replied, then, a faraway look began to display on his face. "I really do hope so..."

Mokuba had a feeling there was a double meaning to his words. The dark-haired boy just stared at his best friend as his eyebrows frowned in worry, but did not question the petite boy. Yugi continued to stare into nothing as a cold breeze blew his hair, making a strand of his golden-yellow bang blew over his face.

His long jacket flapped around his legs as he continued to wonder what Yugi meant. Yugi seemed so sad and so...different like a person who knew his death was near.

Mokuba held on his breath.

And now, he knew what the double meaning was.

For some unknown reason, Yugi realized that he would die before even the cherry blossom would begin to bloom to its most beautiful stage.

Still leaning on the edge of the window, Mokuba placed a hand on his chest, which the golden cross laid underneath his shirt. His finger trailed the outline of the cross, feeling his mind in the daze once more.

_I haven't even given Yugi my present yet..._

_And I was so looking forward to seeing his expression..._

His eyes saddened as the memory of Yugi began to form...

"We're here, Mokuba," his brother's deep voice jolted him out of his daydreaming.

Mokuba flinched and just in time before the limo came to a stop. It was a good thing Seto had woken him out of his thoughts. If not, he would have fallen over out of his seat and embarrassed himself in front of his nii-sama.

Looking out the window Mokuba noticed Yugi's house, making him fell anxious. The young boy quickly composed himself and thanked his brother. He opened the door of the limo and walked out.

His footsteps stopped when he realized his brother was not following.

"Are you coming, nii-sama?" Mokuba asked over his shoulder.

"No." Seto answered in his expressionless tone.

Mokuba just smiled. It's just so like his brother.

Then the anxiousness was back again. Mokuba swallowed the lump in his throat and took small steps towards the house.

"Mokuba," Seto called out, causing the said boy to stop. "Don't force yourself too hard. I don't think Yugi will like that."

His words were not either comforting or wounding, but in a way, it had touched Mokuba's heart. The young boy tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill out. That's right. He was sure that Yugi would not like it if he found out that Mokuba cried so much for him. Knowing Yugi, he probably blamed himself for it.

"Thank you, nii-sama." Mokuba said, his back facing Seto.

_For trying to encourage me..._Mokuba added to himself.

Mokuba let out a fond smile as he continued his walking. Stopping in front of the door, Mokuba glazed up at the shop. There was barely any light inside the house, making one think the family had gone to a vacation, but the truth was far from it.

He dug his hand into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a silver key from it. He glanced at the key on his hand as he recalled the words Yugi told him.  
_  
"What's this?" Mokuba said, glancing at the key handled to him from Yugi._

_"This is the key to my house," Yugi said. His smile turned to a wide grin. "If you have any problem and you don't manage to contact me, you can come to my house to find me."_

However, Yugi was not around anymore and Mokuba really didn't feel the need to come, but...

He held the key up to the doorknob and bit his lip. Then he stuck the key into the lock. It fit! He turned the key and the tumblers clicked. Pushing the door softly, but also soundly, he stuck his head in the room, scanning the place, which he realized, was dark and had a sort of gloomy and depressed tension in every corner.

"Hello?" he called out. His voice echoed off the ceiling but no one answered back. Mokuba took a deep breath and allowed himself to enter the house without any permission.

The shop looked almost the same the last time he was here, but if the atmosphere could be seen by mortal's eyes, then Mokuba was sure the tension was dark...in a creepy way.

With each step, the heaviness in his chest increased. He really didn't want to be here...

_No! _he scolded himself, _do it for Yugi!_

With tiny steps, he walked inside a room- the living room. His eyes scanned around and spotted Yugi's grandfather who was still grieving over his grandson's death.

Mokuba took a deep breath and said the first words that came to his mind, "Is Yami around?"

_What a stupid question to ask_, he thought, feeling the urge to slap himself on the forehead. _Of course, he is around. No one has seen him after the funeral._

The old man remained silent, lost in his thoughts.

Mokuba bit his lower lip, feeling sick to the stomach. Even though he couldn't see the old man's face, it didn't take a genius to figure out he was miserable. The young man decided to leave Sugoroku Mutou alone with his distress and exited the room, as his mind began to drift back to the past.

Days passed after that birthday party; Yugi and Mokuba had become closer while Mokuba noticed Yugi and his friends began to drift apart..each had their own reason. The dark-haired boy was rather surprised when his 'nii-sama', Seto, allowed Yugi to stay in his mansion for sleepover.

_"Do you think your grandpa and friends would mind if you stay at my house for one night?" Mokuba asked._

_Yugi's answer made his eyes widened. "Don't worry about it. They won't even notice I'm gone." _

Even though Yugi said it with a smile, Mokuba was not dense enough not to notice the sadness and betrayal behind the smile. He felt a pang of sadness for the Prince of Games. Yugi was so kind-hearted. He didn't deserve this kind of betrayal. That was why Mokuba disliked his so-called friends.

The sound of someone coming down the stairs jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Yami's girlfriend, Anzu. Her red, puffy eyes were filled with tears, but Mokuba had a feeling it was not truly because of Yugi's death.

Anzu didn't notice him which was evident when she passed by him without giving him a glance. Mokuba was not fazed by this as he walked up the stairs.

_That girl..._Mokuba thought. _She is one of the reasons why Yugi kept on crying that day._

His thoughts drifted back to that day...

Mokuba was enjoying a nice book (about modern technology). He had nothing to do since his brother had a meeting with someone powerful and Seto feared that he would be kidnapped. Again.

He hummed himself a song until he realized his bedroom door was slowly pushed open. His eyes frowned as he looked up and smiled broadly when he found it was his best friend, Yugi. His grin soon died down when Yugi continued standing there with his face covered by his bangs and his entire body was trembling.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

But the Prince of Games didn't answer.

He stood up, walking closer to the petite boy. He tried again, "Yugi?"

His grey eyes widened when Yugi launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around his body in a tight grip. Yugi held onto him tightly, crying his heart out, murmuring in a choked sob that he had just found out that Yami and Anzu had started to date each other.

Mokuba didn't know what to do except to hug back the crying young man, quietly waiting for him to calm down.

Mokuba had a feeling that Yugi was not heartbroken because of Anzu, but Yami. Even then, he had never cared about Yugi's sexuality. If his best friend fancied boys, then so be it. Mokuba just did not care. He was already happy that Yugi chose to remain his friend even though Mokuba knew that his older brother had been threatening Yugi in silent that if Yugi ever hurt him, he would face punishment.

That day, Yugi cried himself to sleep and Mokuba had to phone Sugoroku Mutou to inform him that Yugi would stay at his house for a while. Luckily, Seto was willing to let Yugi have his own room within the mansion to give him some privacy and time alone.

Since then...that room had been officially Yugi's.

And Mokuba was sure Yugi had become one of his family.

A part of him felt that those people deserved the pain and the guilt they had caused Yugi so much of in the past months. But Mokuba knew Yugi wouldn't want that. The kind-hearted boy want them to be happy even if it meant that he would be miserable for the rest of his life.  
_  
Even if Yugi forgives them, I never will._

Standing in front of the door he had become familiar with (unwillingly), Mokuba took a deep breath for the second time. Mokuba slipped open the door, feeling more anxious every second. He stepped inside the room with his head hung low, reluctant to see who or what was in front of him.

"Yami!"

The shout caused his head to lift up. His eyes broadened as he froze on the spot as he carefully watched the scene before him.

_But I could never forget the expression on Yami's face._

"Yami!" Mokuba heard the blonde boy called out loudly.

_The look of complete anguish and misery._

Yami was sitting on the cold floor with his back leaning on the wall. He went inside the room and saw Yugi's other half was sitting against the wall with the most lifeless eyes he had ever seen.

_Lost from the world as if there is no more reason for him to live..._

"Yami! Yami!" The young man called Jonouchi continued to call out Yami's name while shaking him quite desperately.

"Yami!"

The feelings of sympathy overcame all hard feelings he had for Yami a moment ago.

"Yami! Wake up, damn it!" Jonouchi shook his best friend, trying to snap him out of his depression.

"Aibou..." Yami murmured.

Mokuba watched as horror engulfed his entire being. Jonouchi gritted his teeth and fists, looking like as if he was trying to resist all urge to hit Yami. At last, he turned his back on Yami and took angry steps.

"I already lost my best friend and I am not going to lose another one," Mokuba could hear the blonde boy murmured to himself though gritted teeth.

Even though his bangs had covered his eyes, Mokuba could still see a single tear present at the corner of his eye. Jonouchi passed by him, then storming out the room.

Mokuba felt like he was invisible to human's eyes. No one had noticed his presence-either that or they thought he was unimportant at the moment, which he thought, was very much true.

With a step forward, Mokuba could not figure out what he was going to do next.

Leave or stay?

Yami slowly raised his head at the sound of footstep and squeezed his eyes to see who was in front of him – Mokuba.

"Aibou...?" his voice was barely a whisper, but Mokuba could hear it loud and clear.

He understood why Yami mistook him as Yugi; after all, their heights were nearly the same. His grey eyes softened in sympathy as he watched the older boy stretch out his arms, trying to reach his 'aibou'.

"Aibou..."

However, Mokuba refused to step away from Yami as he needed the latter to realize who he was, not the person Yami thought he was. As if reading his thought, Yami's outstretched hand stopped. Confused, Yami scanned his face for a moment until he realized in great disappointment that he was mistaken and all the hope on his face a moment ago had shattered immediately.

"Aibou..."

Tears began to swirl around his eyes as Yami leaned back to the wall, drowning back to his misery. His eyes continued staring into nothingness and his body laid lifelessly. As if...

Mokuba once again felt something swelling in his stomach and he placed a hand on his stomach, trying to smooth the uneasiness. He glanced one more time at the broken young man before walking out of the room. He didn't bother to tell the others he was going to leave. They probably did not care.

On the way back home, Mokuba continued to keep silent while Seto respected his privacy and didn't ask any question. Mokuba was thankful to know that Seto knew what he needed from time to time. Closing his eyes, the image of Yami looking so lifeless continued to come back to his mind.

Mokuba couldn't help but pity him. It is true that people did not like to be pitied, but...this case was different. Just by looking at him could be able to make a person's heart break.

Even though Yami had caused Yugi much pain in the past, Mokuba still believed no one deserve to suffer the way Yami was suffering right now.

The pain of knowing that the hope to make things right again would never come.

The pain of losing the person who was closer than anyone else and would never come back.

The pain for being unable to say 'I'm sorry' to the one that need to hear it the most and would never return.

No one deserved to suffer like that.

No one...

Not even Yami Mutou...

--

"Great job, Yugi." Alfred praised the newly young angel as he clapped his feeble-looking hands together.

The violet-eyed boy looked over his shoulder and smiled widely after hearing his mentor praise him like that. They were in a training place for young angels like him to practice their skills in using spells and combat. A moment ago, Yugi had just performed an attack spell which was obviously a success.

"Thank you, Sir Alfred." Yugi beamed happily.

The strong old man was wearing a long, light blue robe with ancient designs carved at the hems and no matter how simple the robe was, Alfred still stood tall and proud with an air of dignity and kindness.

A true Councilor.

"Even though you are just a neophyte and have only been here for a week, you have already learned to control your magic quite well. You are truly a natural." Alfred commented. He then placed his dry, warm hand on top of the angel trainee's head. "I'm really proud of you."

Yugi felt himself relax and smile at his mentor's touch. The hand was warm and gave him a feeling he thought he would never feel again. After all, Yugi had begun to see Alfred as his grandfather; kind and patient.

The thought made his eyes wide open in realization, making him grimace a little as well.

_Grandpa..._

Alfred's eyes frowned in concern when he saw the changes of expression on Yugi's face. Out of concern, he asked: "What's wrong, Yugi?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Yugi realized that he was not alone and began to panic, feeling a bit awkward. "It's nothing. I'm fine. See?" Yugi said, waving his hand dismissively. There was a faint blush on his cheeks as he bowed in respect. "Thank you for the lesson, Alfred-sama. I should be going now."

Yugi spread his white wings and flew away, making sure that Alfred was oblivious to his thoughts about his home on Earth.

Unbeknownst to him, Alfred shook his head and sighed, knowing what was exactly on the young angel's mind. "I should tell Hisae about this." he murmured.

Up in the light blue sky and among the white clouds, Yugi felt light as air, loving the flapping sound his white wings made and the wind against his face. He had come to love the feeling of flying; feeling so free and safe from the true cruel face of the world. It was as if he had never thought of home a moment ago.

Continuing flying, Yugi realized he was near to the field of flowers that graced across Heaven, lingering with its pleasant smells.

His glaze shifted from the clear, blue sky, to the red roses, which had filled some parts of the field. The field possessed the most beautiful varieties of this flower, from the wild hedge-rose, with its apple-scented leaves, to the splendid Provence rose.

Yugi gracefully landed near the field, not touching the fragile flowers. He slightly bent down to smell the sweet scents of the flowers, feeling himself calmer than before. Yugi gave a soft smile as his finger brushed against the soft petals of the roses.

Roses had always been one of his favourites as they symbolized 'love'. The red roses were beautiful, always in full bloom in Heaven, captivating a person's attention.

_Just like Yami's eyes_, Yugi thought absentmindedly.

Yugi gasped in shock.

He just thought of Yami!

The sparks in his eyes vanished into nothing and replaced with grief as the pain of unrequited love returned back to him.

Yes, like a rose, Yami had always captivated his attention, his heart, but when he was about to get close to him, trying to touch him, he would have to draw away later on, like how the thorns on the stems of a beautiful red rose made one pull back.

A rose may be beautiful but it will hurt the one who trys to touch it if not careful. Yugi was that said person who was not careful enough for his yami had, unexpectedly, given his heart to his best friend, Anzu.

He stood up, hugging his body tightly. A song began to form in his mind, expressing his agony part of his love. He unconsciously opened his mouth and sang the words appearing in his thoughts. The wind carried his soft, honeyed voice, letting anyone nearby to hear his sadness:

_Forget the times that he walked by,  
Forget the times he made you smile,  
Forget the times he made you cry,  
Forget the times he made you laugh,  
Forget the times he left you out,  
Forget the times he spoke your name,  
_

_Remember now you're not the same,  
Forget the times he held your hand,  
Forget the bitter memories all you wish,  
Forget the sweet memories if you can,  
Forget those times and don't pretend,  
_

_You must remember he's just your friend,  
Nothing more and nothing less,  
No matter how much pain it will bring,  
Forget everything, everything about him  
To spare yourself from this unbearable pain._

Yugi finally opened his violet eyes, his tears were already threatening to fall. He clenched his hands together and brought them to his chest, as if it could stop the pain in his heart.

A single crystal tear trailed down his rosy cheek as he glazed at the sky, longingly.

_Being without you takes a lot of getting used to and I should learn to live with it, but I don't want to and that is the hard part._

--

The room was remained dark for a time that felt like eternity. The tri-colour haired boy opened his heavy eyes to find himself still lying on the cold floor.

How long has he been here like this?

He couldn't remember.

All he could remember was the funeral and that his aibou had died.

The thought of it made him grimace again.

Yami stood up, trying to get rid of the numbness he felt in his legs. He scanned around absently until he noticed Yugi's Millennium Puzzle that was just sitting on top of the table. The eye glinted at him, and Yami had the strangest feeling of being looked at by the eye itself, but that was highly impossible.

Walking closer to the puzzle, Yami continued to examine it closely, losing in his thoughts. This puzzle clearly belonged to Yugi, since the size was smaller than his. His fingers brushed against the golden puzzle. Regret echoed deep in the young man's eyes.

Yugi...he did not deserve to die this young...

And he knew, if he tried to bring Yugi back to him, his aibou would not be happy about it.

"_Because every life will one day ends, that's dead certain," the mysterious girl said._

His fists tightened at his side, clenching his teeth.

_I know that, but that didn't mean I can accept it._

Then a voice, filled with evil echoed in his mind, _**But isn't it great now that Yugi is dead?**_

His eyes widened in shock as a cold shiver spread through his body. The voice sounded so much like him, but he knew it was not._ What-?  
_

_**Now you can do and have whatever you want and there will be no one to stop you.**_

Stepping back, Yami placed his hand on his mouth, feeling shame that a part of him was actually thinking things like this about Yugi._ What am I thinking? I should be upset about it, not happy. _

The voice chuckled as if it was enjoying Yami's dilemma. _**Why shouldn't you be happy? It's not like your life revolves around Yugi only, you know.**_

_True, but still..._

_**Besides, now that Yugi is gone, you can have Anzu all to yourself.**_

_No, leave me alone!_

_**Why deny yourself the truth?**_

_Yugi! _Yami thought desperately,_ I have to go to his funeral now! I have to!_

Yami stormed out of his room, rushing down the stairs and out of the house. The rain slapped his face, pounding on his flesh harshly. Yami continued to run and run, only one thing in his mind: to go to Yugi's grave.

Raindrops continued to fall as Yami stood silently in front of Yugi's funeral, hoping this action would make the voice inside his mind to disappear. Yugi always made him felt happy and wanted, even though he had never guessed Yugi had feelings for him.

Tears once again gathered around his eyes, making his vision more bluntly.

Yami tried reasoning with himself. _Yugi is kind, caring and nice to everyone. He is always there for me...although he does usually causes trouble for me..._

_**See? It is for the best that Yugi is died now. There is no one to weigh you down, no one to stop your desire...**_

The rain dipped down Yami's hair, not knowing what to think.

_..._

_It was for the best, right? _

_**Of course.**_

But he admitted he did, for a second, enjoy Yugi's death...

The thought sent a creepy shiver through Yami, but also one of pleasure. Maybe he had wanted Yugi to die all along and maybe this overwhelming feeling he felt was joy, not misery.

The thought brought a small smile to his lips.

That's right.

With Yugi gone, he had the time to do his own things.

No one would weigh him down.

No one to question his action and decision.

No one for him to take care of...

He looked at Yugi's grave one more time with his damp bangs almost covered his eyes. Yami carefully scanned down from Yugi's name to his date of birth and death. Strangely, this time, he was not bothered by the fact that Yugi was dead. In fact, a part of him felt practically happy.

_Yugi's death was for the best._

A smirk formed on his perfect lips, as his eyes darkened into something else.

That afternoon, the rain continued pouring until the next day, and even then the sky looked more ominous than before.

--

Yugi felt a sharp jolt shoot across his body, causing him to stop midway in uttering the spell. The jolt and dizziness caused Yugi to close his eyes and grit his teeth against a wave of pain.

"Uuuhhh..." Yugi groaned.

The others spun around just in time to see Yugi lurch and drop on his knees. His stretched arms circled around his petite body, trying to stop his trembling.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" One of the angels asked, frowning in concern.

Yugi raised his head, causing them all to gasp when they saw tears swelled around his amethyst eyes.

"Yugi!" they cried out in alarm.

"I don't know why I feel like crying," he said in confusion, his hands covering his flustered cheeks, "This pain...is like...someone had just ripped my heart apart." Tears began to spill from his eyes and fell down his flushed cheeks. "It hurt so much."

_It hurt..._

A gush of tears continued to flow down his rosy cheeks.

_It hurt so much..._

His angel friends gathered around him, trying to find a way to comfort him, but Yugi was not aware of his surrounding anymore.

_I want to stop these tears...  
_  
A red-haired male angel told a female angel to call their teacher as she nodded, spreading her wings in hurry and flew away.

_But I can't stop crying..._

Yugi choked on his tears, unable to stop the flowing tears of pain.

_Why?_

He shut close his eyes, shouting in his mind.

_**Why?!**_

* * *

**A/N:** This is the end of the chapter. The reason why the chapter is so long is because of the poem. The poem is talking about the difference between Yami and Yugi. Yami, in the beginning, cried for Yugi, which made the tears 'beautiful' and that is the same goes with Yugi and Mokuba as well. However, when Yami felt the opposite, his tears become 'ugly'. That is the purpose of the poem. In a way, it kind of summaries the chapter...I hope my explaining and the chapter sounds reasonable...

Oh yeah, I have an announcement I must say. You see, I have my 'AS' Level coming soon in the late of May and I want to pass it with flying colour so I can go to university. I can only update late June or in July, but I will try my best to write. Then again, I have other stories to update as well. So I hope you all can understand my late update.

Other than that, I don't have anything else to say but I thank you all again for reading and reviewing my story. Bye, everyone! :3


	5. Chapter 5: The changes in the darkness

**Author's Note:** It has been a while since I update, huh? I guess I made you guys wait for too long. (choke nervously) Sorry about that.

Like I said before, I was inspired by a poem I read long ago and I don't know who write it (at least I hope the poem is the same) so whoever you are, thank you very much. I will appreciate if the readers will review my story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the current plot and my OC is my own.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The changes in the darkness**

* * *

_**  
No matter what we do, we cannot reverse time ...**_

We can never turn back the pages of time  
We may wish to relive a happy moment  
Or to say goodbye one last time  
Perhaps to make things right again  
But we know we cannot return to the past  
Because the sands of time continue to fall  
And we can't turn the hourglass over.

* * *

Hisae simply loved books.

She was also a workaholic.

If put those two facts together, it was not hard to figure out that her favourite part of her job was when she needed to go through mountains of books to get the information she needed. And that was what she was doing right now. Going through the mountain of books on her desk, she should be perfectly happy...

If only, a certain demon was not bothering her at the moment!

Hisae closed the book with irritation and her glare fell upon the young demon with silky black hair and eyes as dark as the night sky. The said demon had a bored look on his handsome face as his eyes were looking out of the massive window. She began to lose a bit of her patience in every second that passed.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bothering me?" Hisae growled, almost hissing.

"That's the point. I have nothing to do," he answered matter-of-factly. "I'm bored to death."

_I wish he is dead_, Hisae thought, frowning.

Irritated, Hisae commented harshly, "If that is so, you can always go find some whores in the Underworld. After all, you are one of the many sluts there are in Hell!"

This time, he turned towards her and smirked devilishly. "But I have already bedded most of them. Although there is still one, I would very much like to have right now," he purred as he leaned forward towards Hisae on the table.

Hisae raised an elegant eyebrow until she noticed where the demon was touching her.

Her chest.

Hisae tried to control her temper although her left eye started twisting. "I give you a fair and simple warning only once, so listen carefully: _**Touch me and you die**_," she warned the demon, glaring at him so dangerously that even a blind man was able to sense the dark aura surrounding her whole being.

Erferace only smirked seductively as he leaned more and whispered something in Hisae's ears.

Hisae's eyes widened and then gritted her teeth furiously. "**Get out of here! NOW!**"

"Come on! Don't you ever wonder about the feeling of physical pleasure?"

A vein popped out on Hisae's forehead as her eye twisted more than before. Then her roar of anger and a loud painful slam could be heard across the hallway and probably the whole of Heaven.

...

A moment later, Hisae stormed out of her endless library with the thumping sound of her angry footsteps echoed through the empty hallways and her rage radiated from her every fibre. If there were anyone in the hallway, they would be wise enough not to get in the way of the Angel Master of Balance. It had never been pleasant to mess with her during one of her livid moments.

_Damn demons_, she cursed. _Always bother me with their shameless flirting._

Another wave of anger surged through her body, making her to clench her fists tightly at her side. Remembered what that Erferace did make her furious. No one, and she meant no one, dared to talk to her, let alone touch her, the Angel Master of Balance, in such manner, in such lack of respect!

But noooo, not Erferace. Whatever he wanted to do it, he did it with no question.

That was why Hisae had always questioned that whether his action was the cause of bravery or stupidity.

_That demon! If he dares to touch or taint any innocent angel here, I swear I will make him taste the fury of my wrath!_

Hisae stopped on her tracks and absorbed herself in the music that was played. _This tune_, she thought. Feeling her anger had flown away, she broke into a smile. _Must be Yugi again._

She changed her direction and walked towards the nearby garden where the direction of the music came from.

It was always nice to relax and talk to a friend once in a while before going back to work again_._ Hisae then sighed at the thought of work. But it was her duty so she needed to tolerate with it. Hence, she walked towards the garden where Yugi was, her long robes trailed along the silvery white floor.

--

Three months had passed since Yugi's funeral and things had already begun to change. It was summer, with the sun shining high in the blue sky, and yet with this peaceful environment, there were two people looking gloomy.

Anzu stood next to Jonouchi, clutching the purple bag that hung from her shoulder. It felt good to have something to squeeze especially at the moment she had no idea what to do. She watched Jonouchi from the corner of her eyes, closely examining his expression.

Jonouchi was scowling at the scene in front of them where Yami was at the center of attention. Anzu realized that she was not the only one who seemed to notice the changes in Yami's behaviour. Joey, Mai, Honda, Otogi, heck, even Seto noticed it and that said a lot, considering the fact that Seto did not want anything to do with them.

Everything had gone downhill in such a short time.

Things which had not been expected happen.

Things that should not have happened happen.

Their friendship seemed to vanish, as everyone seemed to go their separate way, especially Yami. The rest of the gang still hang out, talked to each other and even had a study group with many protests from Jonouchi and Honda, of course. Even so, the Yami now did not even bother to say a word to them.

They thought Yami behaved the way he did was because of Yugi's sudden death which still shocked him, but as time passed by, they realized that it was not.

Tensions were at an all-time high. And that wasn't all. Yugi's grandfather was still grieving over his loss of Yugi's death and the changes in Yami's behavior didn't help at all.

No matter what she did, she knew she couldn't get through to Yami.

_Maybe_, thought Anzu_, if I ignore it, this tantrum will pass._

But a voice in the back of her mind kept nagging. _You know it's not true._

And that little voice was right. She realized that even if she ignored it, it would change nothing. Nothing would change. Nothing she did would change anything.

She felt hopeless, confused at how things could turn out the way they did. It seemed like the happy times they had together were only distant memories.

Mokuba...

That boy was one of the few who stayed with Yugi 'til his death. She knew that Mokuba was attached to Yugi, always looking forward to his visits and Yugi had practically lived with them when they abandoned him. It was no surprise Mokuba had been giving them glares whenever and wherever they met. She could not blame him because she would do the same thing in she was in his shoes.

Seto was kind to Yugi as well, in his own way, and Anzu was astonished by that little detail. Anzu admitted she had never felt comfortable with his presence before. He was too aloof, too anti-social, too self-centered for her to approve, but Yugi had never given up and with his kindness and effort, Yugi became a friend to Seto.

Anzu could not help but envy Seto Kaiba, after all, he also stayed by Yugi's side. No matter how horrible his attitude was, Seto was loyal to his 'friend', even if he would never admit it.

Glancing at Yami, Anzu could not help but recall that day where another event had started to change for the worse.

The image of that past began to linger in her mind where Anzu was still depressed, crying in her living room with Yami at her side. Even with her boyfriend's presence besides her, she could not find the comfort she needed to stop her tears.

Her back leaned a bit from her couch with both her hands covered her face which was stained with tears. Her body shivered from her heavy crying and regret.

_Yugi...why must he die? Why?!_ she thought in angst.

This was not right.

This was wrong.

Wrong for Yugi to die.

More tears sprang out of her eyes at the thought as her mind sank back to depression.

She should have been there for him!

She should have!

She had utterly failed as a friend.

She used her hand to sweep away the tears which was blinding her.

Then, she realized something was amiss. She was the one who was grieving. It did not seem right. She turned to look at her boyfriend and noticed he was calm. No, calm was an understatement. It was more like his expression was icy cold as if he did not feel anything.

"Why aren't you mourning Yugi's death?" she asked, out of curiousity.

He didn't even bother to glance at her as he answered unusually calm, "Because I don't care."

Anzu was, least to say, taken back by his impassive answer. It was as if Yami was not himself at all. This was not the answer she expected to come out from Yami's mouth. She echoed the words, softly, "...Don't...care...?"

"You heard me right."

"W-what are y-you talking...about?" Anzu choked through her tears and words.

Yami frowned in frustration at the fact that Anzu did not understand what he was saying. He glared at her while crossing his arms. "I'm saying that I don't give a damn whether if Yugi is alive or dead. He can stay dead for all I care!"

Anzu tried to control the quivering of her body and the tone of her voice, but she could not mask the surprise she felt. "How could you say that to Yugi, your best friend, your aibou?" she asked, disbelieving at the words she just heard.

"I just did, didn't I?"

Her blue eyes narrowed to slits, glaring at Yami. "Are you trying to say that all this time your tears are only crocodile tears!?"

Yami let out a frustrated sigh as he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he gave her a look that was mixed with seriousness and annoyance. "So what if they are?"

"Y-Yami...how dare you –?"

"How dare I what?" he exclaimed with a shrug. "I am only merely stating the obvious. It is not like the world will end if Yugi is dead. In fact I believe the world will be better off without him."

Her throat went dry as Anzu continued to look intently at Yami in disbelief. She tried her best not to choke on her words, "Yami...h-how can you say about Yugi who is one of your most precious people?"

_How can you say that about Yugi when he cares so much about you?_

_Yami..._

He continued to look at her with a blank expression.

_Yami..._

"Because he has never been anything to me before."

Anzu continued to stare at him, watching as a satisfied smirk appeared on his flawless face. Then she realized in horror that...Yami was enjoying Yugi's death.

Her face flushed in red and her body nearly shook in fury. Then, like a volcano, her anger exploded.

"YAMI!" Anzu roared in rage.

Anzu sighed as the horrible memory faded away. And after that, the situation was what people describe as 'ugly'. She broke off with him, and since then they rarely talked to each other unless needed to, which was not very often.

People, especially her friends, kept asking questions about the breakup until they realized they would not get an answer and so they stopped, thus forgetting about it along the way.

_What are you doing to do now?_ her mind asked her.

_I don't know_, Anzu answered truthfully. _I honestly don't know what to do anymore. _

And that was the truth. She had never thought so many things could change in such a short time. She just could not handle all of these all at once: Yugi's death, Yami's 180-degree attitude changes, and her confused and depressed state.

How could things turn out this way?

How could everything become so wrong?

These were the questions that could never be answered.

She tapped her fingers nervously on the top of her bag, trying to calm her nerve, which did only little to help her. She had never felt so confused and hopeless before. Even in her past life-threatening adventures before, she had never felt like this.

Was it that things no longer made sense...?

Or was it that she could not accept the truth?

At times, she wondered what if she could turn back time.

Could she really...make everything right again?

Be the way it supposed to be?

Anzu gave an ironic chuckle. That sounded so immature of her, so...childish. She, of all her friends, had been the most practical one and yet right now, she was thinking such childish thoughts only children would do when they lost something.

Or was it that she was desperate?

Yeah...it was probably that as well.

_Anzu, please take care of Yami for me..._

That was what Yugi wrote to her in his letter.

She felt a painful sting on her chest as she rethought of the times she paid no attention to Yugi even though she was the one who always spoke of friendship.

_Some friend I am_, Anzu thought bitterly. _I should have been there for Yugi, even if I dated Yami, I should have at least spare a thought for him._

She had indeed gained some insight in herself and did a long self-reflection. In fact, she could never forgive herself for forgetting her friendship with Yugi. She had taken advantage of their friendship, ignoring him all those times, making him miserable and friendless.

Thus, everything that happened recently was her punishment. She believed she deserved it with all her heart for her selfishness and ignorance.

But Yugi wasn't like her.

He didn't say any hateful word.

Instead, he told her 'thank you'.

But how could he?

How could he find in his heart to forgive her?

How could he even want to write a last letter to her after all she had abandoned him?

She didn't feel like she deserved his forgiveness.

Not one bit.

But this was Yugi she was talking about.

Of course, he would forgive her. He was too kind, too modest, too...pure for his own good that it made her feel filthy at times, made her envy that positive attitude.

Looking up at the sky, Anzu was imbued with a renewed sense of purpose. She didn't know it was out of guilt, or her way to amend her wrongdoing for forgetting her and Yugi's friendship, but she was sure that it would be a purpose she knew she would stay true even in her death.

_Yugi, I don't know if I am the right person for you to ask, but I will try my best to fulfill your wish...I will look out for Yami. It is the least I can do for you..._

--

"I should be going now, Jonouchi-kun," Anzu said, still not gazing at him.

Jonouchi just stood there, continued to stare at the scene in front of them. He murmured his answer, "Sure..."

Anzu gave a nod to notify the blond young man that she heard him. Without a word, she left, leaving him behind.

Jonouchi took this chance to watch Anzu's back as she continued walking. It was plain to see that Anzu was still in love with Yami although she was the one to break up with him. Anzu never gave anyone the details why they broke up, but seeing Yami right now gave him a hint.

It pained him to know that so many things had changed in a short while, especially the current change of attitude in Yami.

Mai did once tell him that he should expect some changes in Yami since he had lost his aibou. Even then, Jonouchi did not – in his lifetime – expect Yami to be so...

His gaze watched Yami at the corner of his eyes. Yami was too busy being the center of attention of young girls to be bothered by the glares from the males. That haughty smirk on his face was so foreign to the blond boy. He never thought the ex-Pharaoh would be this sort of person.

The blond bit his lower lip as he tore his stare away from Yami. He could not even portray Yami's personality anymore. Yami would change girlfriends every week as if they were clothes and even sleep with most of them. Nevertheless, in less than two months, Yami had earned the nicknames 'Playboy' and 'Heartbreaker'.

The thought of Yami made his mind wonder off to Yugi. The thoughts of the petite boy would make his stomach lurch, as if he was sick, every now and then. If he had to name the sickness he was suffering, Jonouchi was sure it was called 'guilt'.

Jonouchi strolled along the sidewalk, losing in his thoughts, his hands in his pocket and his head hung low. The street seemed to be filled of people, walking around together with their family or friends.

Laughter could be heard from a group of friends. It should be normal to hear laughter everywhere but for some reason, he knew it had worsened the guilt. Thinking back, he felt the same sickness in his stomach. He did not mean to ignore Yugi all these months, but he was so occupied with his family, work and lover that he barely had any time and thought for the little guy, but he could have, at least, made an effort to.

Feeling the breeze on his face, he still remembered how he had read the letter Yugi wrote to him. He had stayed in his room for hours, sobbing and crying so no one could see him, not even his girlfriend, Mai, who had been faithfully waiting for him to recuperate.

Mai received a letter from Yugi as well as he recalled her sitting on her bedroom, reading it after he had recovered. Jonouchi figured Mai hadn't read the letter since she was too worried about him, hence making him smile that he was glad to have such a lovely and caring lover.

Peeping through the door, he watched silently at Mai reading through the letter. Mai smiled ruefully as tears surrounded her beautiful blue eyes. She hugged the letter against her chest, a tear escaped and slid down her rosy cheek.

Jonouchi swore he could hear Mai murmuring, "Thank you, Yugi-kun. I promise you I won't let you down..."

Jonouchi knew Mai was fond of Yugi, almost like a sibling she never had. Yugi, after all, had given her a chance to be their friend and become a better person than the self-absorbed person she was before. Mai, as she claimed, was in debt to Yugi, being forgiving, kind and caring.

One of a kind.

He smiled ruefully. _Yeah, Yugi is definitely one of a kind..._

He could remember everything that happened these two months, even though he was famous for his short-term memory.

But there was one specific sentence which would forever in his mind:

_Don't blame yourself for my death...It is my destiny..._

Thinking about it made him clench his teeth and fists beside him.

_Destiny, my foot_, he thought angrily. _We have changed destiny plenty of times so what is the difference now._

If only Yugi was here to answer that.

_Come to think of it_, Jonouchi frowned, _how was it that Yugi know about his death?_

There were so many questions left unanswered, but no one was ready to question it yet. Everyone wanted to recover.

Jonouchi sighed. He really did not know what to do, what he was expected to do.

_Keep an eye on him..._

That sentence rang in his mind like an endless echo, repeating itself to remind him. Yes, he still remembered who spoke those words and how could he when that person gave him a beating?

His thoughts drifted back that day at the funeral...

Jonouchi decided to go back to comfort the saddened Yami, he just couldn't help but pity the boy. He had seen him crushed before, that time when Yugi's soul was stolen, leaving Yami alone in depression and tears. (A/N: In the Doma Arc where Yugi sacrificed himself to save Yami)

Now, the same thing had happened again.

That time, Yami managed to save Yugi and also the world.

But this time, Yugi had gone forever, never coming back to greet them with his smiles again.

It made him feel so nostalgic that he began to feel the desire to have the power to turn back time. The same need back at that time. Even if he could not undo what he had done, he could at least to say goodbye one last time to his best friend, Yugi.

The one who gave him a chance in life.

He turned at the corner to where they had left Yami. Yami was still there, standing in front of Yugi's grave. Jonouchi opened his mouth to call out to Yami, but the words died down. His eyes widened as he watched a girl said something that caused tears to Yami's eyes then, the young man broke down on his knees with a broken expression on his face.

Rage was all he could feel at that time.

No one dared to mistreat his friend while he's around.

When the mysterious girl left Yami's side, Jonouchi took this chance to have a long 'talk' with her. He continued to follow her with silent steps, but there was something inhuman about her, which gave him a creep.

_SNAP!_

Jonouchi froze. He looked down at his foot to see that he had stepped on a twig.

Crap.

He stayed still on the ground, ready to face the girl with his infamous anger. Jonouchi watched her every movement from her pausing to turning around.

"Oh hello there, Katsuya Jonouchi," she greeted.

So the girl knew his name which would mean that she must be a duelist or something. Her poise was graceful and regal but then what he couldn't stand about her was that proud smirk of hers.

His eyebrows narrowed dangerously, and his forehead scrunched into a field of angry furrows. He was hoping that the girl would get scared when looking at his furious expression, but that didn't seem to be the case.

The girl's smirk only widened, causing him to throw a tantrum. He grabbed her collar roughly and lifted her off the ground as he threw dagger glares at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" he growled angrily, clearly showing he was pissed off.

The smirk on her face had disappeared by then and the said girl looked at him blankly. There was not a single trace of fear in her eyes, even though she was lifted form the ground and had the chance to be beaten up. Instead, she gave a soft snort and then grabbing his left wrist in a tight grip, which he looked at the grip questionably.

With a blink of his eyes, Jonouchi found himself fall on the ground hard while the girl stood conceitedly before him, staring at him as it gave him a feeling that told him that he could not touch her even in a million year.

Jonouchi sneered as he tried to get up.

The mysterious girl changed her attention to the other direction where Yami remained to grieve. Jonouchi continued to watch her, observing her every move carefully.

He would never admit it, but that girl was a beauty – but what's with her freaky pink eyes?

"Watch over that boy," she said, breaking his thoughts.

Realizing what she was talking about, Jonouchi raised an eyebrow. "Yami? What's wrong with him?"

The girl's gaze was still on that direction, saying, "That boy, Yami Mutou, will change after a week had ended."

Jonouchi rolled his eyes; he nearly flew into another temper. "If you are blind to see, his best friend had died. Of course, he would chang–"

"I think you misunderstood my words, Katsuya Jonouchi," she interrupted.

For some reasons, when he heard his full name being said by her, Jonouchi felt a sudden chill through his spine.

This time, she faced him with a look that spoke seriousness figuratively. "Yami will change, not to what you think he would become," she explained, "but much worse."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Just keep an eye on him. It would be for the best." She turned her back on Jonouchi, not even bothering to look at him. "I have to leave now. Please remember my warning."

Speechlessly, Jonouchi watched her walked away until she disappeared into the graveyard.

_Is this what that girl mean by Yami's changing personality?_ he thought, snapping back to reality. _If so, how can this be undone? This Yami is someone else and I didn't like it._

Glazing up at the blue sky, he thought to himself. _Yugi, if you are here, what would you say to Yami? What would you do to make him turn back to his normal self?_

By pure instinct, he shoved his hand into his pocket and took out a letter which was from the Sanctusver Academy. The letter had declared that he was to enroll to the school, though without giving him any reason.

The same letter, which was sent to the rest of the gang.

Sanctusver Academy was an elite school, only certain and specific types of people could enter. Only the most talented, most intelligent, most elite can enter this specific school and it was a great honour to be selected to participate in that school.

Yugi would be so happy for him, probably jumping up and down with utter joy. He would beam brightly, congratulating him over and over again. He could just imagine it.

A bittersweet chuckle escaped from his lips.

That's only if Yugi was still alive...

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his nerve, giving him the sense of shame once again. He had betrayed Yugi, even if he did not have the intention to, but he did and that was what it really matter.

If he knew Yugi as he remembered, Yugi would never want him to stay this way. Yugi would want him to be happy and move on, away from this depression and onto a bright future that was right in front of him. That's the Yugi he knew.

He was not aware he almost reached his home with his father, but that was bothering him. It was weird that his father did not bother him after Yugi's death. Jonouchi smiled. He guessed his father did care about him in spite of everything.

That, at least, made him happy.

But then, everything went wrong.

Not only Yami, but everyone. He felt their friendship had gone weaker as each day passed. It's almost like they became complete strangers again. He did not want that. He would make sure their friendship would stay firm, the way it used to be.

Jonouchi closed his eyes, thinking pensively. _I just wish Yugi were right here with me, to tell me while smiling that 'Everything is going to okay'...But I guess it is just a wistful thought..._

Feeling the breeze on his face, Jonouchi continued his stroll down the road.

_If there is someone who understands Yami the most, it has to be Yugi..._

_No one else...but Yugi..._

--

"Here is the report you ask for us."

Hisae took the bunch of papers and scanned them through. Satisfied with the work, she smiled at them kindly. "Thank you. I really appreciate your hard work," she said, pleased.

"It is no trouble at all," Azure, the Elemental Angel Master of Wind, said.

Right now, there were in Hisae's office where she did all her work. The Angel Master of Balance was sitting on her comfortable elegant armchair and an equally long desk to match with the armchair. The two Elemental Angel Masters stood in front of the table, handing in their reports.

It was the duty of the Angel Master of Balance to see everything that had happened and had to make a decision if there was a problem. Most of the problems were based on humans, which they were supposed to solve themselves. Hisae sighed mentally. It was always troublesome to watch how those corrupted people behaved and that no one dared to object them. Even if they did, it would mean death.

_It doesn't matter_, Hisae thought. _No matter how much power they had on Earth, on the day these people are judged will be the time to decide their fate for all eternity. I do wonder what kind of punishment they would receive._

She frowned further at another thought crossed her mind. _Then there is the part about the problems caused by both angels and demons..._

Hisae sighed as her eyebrows continued frowning, feeling that it would be better to say something. She grumbled, "I'm glad it's not troublesome for you, though I can't say the same for myself."

She gave a quick glance on her left, causing the two other angels to follow her gaze and they could not help but sweatdrop after seeing such amount of paperwork surrounding the corner of the room.

Aoife said, while smiling uneasily, "Well, your position does demand a lot of work..."

"You have no idea," Hisae dead-panned. She then placed the papers on her posh, carved table, already signing that her work had only been added onto.

They laughed nervously with a sweatdrop still present.

Just then, the enormous door of her office swung open and the person who came in was the loyal Alfred. They ended their conversation and turned their attention to the old man.

He bowed his head to show his respect as he said, "I apologize for the interruption, but Hisae-sama had summoned me not a while ago."

Hisae smiled pleasantly at him, pleased to see that Alfred was as dutiful as ever. "Yes, I did and I'm glad you are here."

Alfred lifted his head up and asked, "What do you need me for, Hisae-sama?"

"I want you to help me with my work," she said, pointing to the mountains of paper.

Alfred was, of course, surprised by the request. It was rare for the Angel Master of Balance to ask for help in her work. Assigning works to others, yes, Alfred had done that request which Hisae asked before. But, never this. He didn't know what to say, except, "Of course..."

She placed her elbows on the table and overlapping one hand over the other to place her chin upon her the back of her hands, gazing at them intensely. "Speaking of work, there is one more thing I need you both to do," she said. "I want you two, along with the other Elemental Angel Masters, to bring 'hoary jailbird' in."

Both of them, including the old Alfred began to choke slightly in shock. Their eyes widened in disbelief as their mouths slightly parted, showing they were alarmed at her request.

"Do you know who are you asking for, Hisae-sama?" Aoife asked in disbelief.

Hisae continued to smile, although to them, it seemed a bit sinister. She was always like this. She would smile like that when she had a plan, which nobody knew, not even Alfred. It made her mysterious in many ways. "Yes, I am very sure. In fact, I want you to fetch him as soon as possible," she said. "Can you do that?"

At first, the two Elemental Angel Masters were hesitant about the request, but then it was a direct order from the Angel Master of Balance herself, they decided to trust in her decision and most of all, because they could not disobey her.

Azure bowed in a gentleman-way and uttered, "If that is what you wish, Hisae-sama, we have no objection."

Hisae was appreciated that they did not voice out their objection. They had the right to do so, but they didn't so she was grateful. "Thank you," she said and meant it.

"We will take our leave now."

They both bowed in deep respect and walked out of the room.

With them gone, there was an uneasy stillness filling the room, practically coming from the wise, old man, Alfred, who seemed to find fault in Hisae's sudden decision.

Alfred broke the silence and decided to question her, "Hisae-sama, do you think it's wise to bring in such a treacherous person?"

"He will be useful for us when the time has come, Alfred-san," Hisae stated,

But Alfred was plain stubborn and continued to oppose her decision. He feared for the safety of Heaven and Earth if that person had managed to escape. Yes, it would be a slim chance that person would be able to due to the fact that it was not an ordinary group of angels who was to bring him in, but the Elemental Angel Masters. On the other hand, Alfred could never be too confident. Anything could happen; he learned that from experience.

"Even still, he is a dangerous person to deal with," he exclaimed.

Hisae commented pointing out the obvious, "Which is why I ask the Elemental Angel Masters to 'escort' him."

"But his presence itself can cause chaos even within the realm of Heaven, Hisae-sama!" he retorted.

Hisae leaned back to her comfortable armchair, feeling the need to calm herself. It was obvious that Alfred did not like the idea, but hey, anyone would, after all, that prisoner was very powerful in a wretched way, making him extremely dangerous. However, he was needed, more than Alfred knew. Hisae did hint out her plan to the wise, old man a few times to make sure that he would understand and stop asking questions, but it seemed like it was for naught.

"Alfred-san, as you know he is one of my trump cards I will play later in the future," Hisae said to assure the ever-worried old counselor.

Alfred continued to be anxious about the whole thing, clearly showing his concern in his sharp, wrinkled eyes.

Hisae tried to contain her giggle, finding amusement in the old man's worry. It had been a long time since he had doubted her decision. Ah, such memories.

Her smirk only grew wider as she added, watching Alfred turning from a look of anxious to realization, "Be it past, present or future, he will always be tangled in the web of destiny. Even if his life shall end, his duties will be carried out only in a matter of time, whether he likes it or not."

* * *

**A/N:** After a (really) long debate with myself, I decide to make Anzu a good person as you all could see/read. I'm sorry if some of you hate Anzu, but it has to be done this way, I guess. Sorry again.

There is one more thing. I will be writing 'Jonouchi' without the 'u' so please ignore it. I guess, it's because the Wikipedia writes it like that and since the name is like that the beginning of my story, I have no choice but to write his name as 'Jonouchi' from now on.

Well, I guess I want you guys have a look at the other's reaction of Yugi's death, their regret, and the changes going on. I want to make things clear about how they feel, so there will be no misunderstanding. I hope you all enjoy this chapter since I put much effort in writing their emotions and thoughts. Please review and thank you. :3


	6. Omake: Another Resolution

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! I thought I write a short omake since I don't think I can update my story anytime soon. Moreover, I have written this short chapter before I even write chapter 5. Well, I hope you enjoy this special/omake. Thank you for reading and please review. :3

* * *

**Omake: Another resolution**

* * *

The door opened with a creak and Yugi poked his head into the library. He crept into the room, letting the door fall shut behind him soundlessly. The Library was cramped and dark, lit by the escaping sunlight from the not-fully closed red curtains. There were sculptures here and there, and stairs twirled around, leading to another floor and continued on to almost countless, golden in colour as made in pure gold, with brown wooden ladders at every corner. Books could be seen everywhere, while the bookshelves went sky-high; all of them ancient looking, bound in cracked leather, filling the air with the musty, dusty old book smell. The white ceiling was designed with depiction of something, golden as well, making it looks like those royal ballrooms' ceiling.

The Library gave out the impression of a primordial library, thanks to its unfamiliar ancient mystical design, its humongous size and thousands of old books. This Library could be a utopia for all booklovers.

It was hard to believe that there was anyone here seeing that there was not any sound anywhere, only his long robes creating a faint swishing on the floor.

Yugi noticed an elegant table piled with a column of books, held between a pair of strange looking structures. His wide, amethyst eyes swept over the title of the books and noticed that only a few words he could make out. Words like 'Spells' along with 'Curses'.

Yugi wondered if he would be able to learn more in his training.

Shaking his head, he shook off his sidetracked thoughts. He came here for a reason and that meant he needed to find Hisae.

Yugi had folded his wings before entering the Library. He heard that because the Library

had contained some books about forbidden powerful spells, the entire area neutralized everything that was magic. With a common spell, anyone could easily find the necessary book for their deed; good or evil, which was why magic will never be able to used here, not even the ability to fly. Only the ones who were familiar with the books placed in this unbelievable huge place, spending most of their time here, could find the information they needed, which only meant there was a very few beings.

He stumbled farther into the library, peering back into the gloom. As far as the eye could see, there were nothing but books and books.

_How big is this library?_ Yugi thought in frustration, looking around. _This place is like a maze! I'm not going to find her at this rate._

"Hello?" Yugi called squeakily. "Anybody here?"

_Okay, I'm just being desperate_, he thought miserably.

"Hikari?"

Yugi's shoulder shot up to his ears, surprised. He thought, _Hisae-san?_

Following the source of the voice, he turned east among two shelves. Yugi darted forward to peer down both sides of the divided corridor. One row of bookshelves began to curve in a seemingly endless coil. The other turned to a corner, leading to another tall shelf. Yugi then saw a flash of midnight blue hair, realizing he had found the person he was looking for.

Hisae stepped out of the shadows to stand before the petite angel, holding an open book. Thanks to the escaping light from the curtains, Yugi was able to see her more clearly.

She wore a short off shoulder sleeved white dress with golden trimmings on the sides and around the plunge of her neckline, tattered white shorts with a golden bracelet attached to her right thigh and white gloves, one being longer than the other, with the pendants embroidered into the seams. Her boots were ankle length, white with brown heels. Her affinity for the colour white contrasted greatly with her dark midnight blue of her hair and the pale cream of her skin and the pendants that shone brightly as she moved from one point to the other.

The most beautiful feature about her clothing was the pendants, one attached to her gloves and one to her beautifully decorated golden headband-like-crown. The pendants glinted in the sunlight rays, shades of red, pink, crimson, and gold as she moved across the room. Upon closer inspection, the jewels showed off an intricate design: its top was shaped in a crown-like manner with flower crosses made out of crimson rubies encircled in golden bands. The solitary pink ruby was attached to this crown-like peak with a slightly smaller ruby dangling beneath it, also of a crimson nature. Golden wings fitted themselves on both sides of the pink ruby, giving it a noble touch. This embroidery, a contrast to the dark hair and white sleeve of her glove made her stand out with nobility.

"What are you doing here?" she asked pleasantly, and out of curiousity.

Yugi felt his stomach lurch. She now pressed the same book against her chest as she stood with perfect, even imperious, posture as she gazed down at Yugi. Yugi could not help but stare back at the beautiful angel. Her clothing seemed plainer than last time but Hisae still looked equally beautiful, if not more.

Hisae got a little worry since Yugi didn't answer back. She took a step closer to him, asking, "Hikari, are you alright?"

Yugi blushed as he was nearly caught at staring. "Y-Yes..."

Hisae knew something was up, seeing all the apparent signs on his face. "Hikari, what's the matter?" she asked with a gentle smile.

Yugi could feel himself blushing at the simple gesture. He almost forgot the reason why he wanted to meet Hisae. He tried to open his mouth but nothing came out, leaving him looked like he was gaping and staring like a fish.

"Um...what are you staring at, Hikari?" Hisae asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

Feeling a sudden warmth on his cheeks, Yugi tried to find an excuse, after all, being caught staring was an embarrassing situation. In his alarm, he noticed the pendant glittering so he stuttered out, "I-I was staring at y-your...pendant on your h-hair band. I-It's very beautiful."

Well, it was partly true actually...

Hisae gently touched the pendant on her headband and smiled broadly, "Oh, this pendant. It actually symbolizes me as the rightful Angel Master of Balance. There is a long history about this pendant too, but that is for another time. Come to think of it, I also wore it during your ceremony."

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Really? I didn't notice it before."

Hisae giggled softly. "I guess you were too awestruck to notice it. That time was your first day in Heaven and the same time when you were appointed as a Guardian angel."

The smile on Yugi's face widened. "I guess you're right."

Hisae looked at Yugi for a brief moment before she spoke up, looking at the young angel with no hesitation to speak her mind, "I don't think you came to see me just because you want someone to talk to. So may I ask what you need my assistance for?"

Yugi could feel himself freeze on the spot. He should have guessed he could not hide anything from Hisae. Taking a deep breath, he made eye contact with the Angel Master of Balance. To his surprise, his voice was strong and steady, "You're right. I'm actually here for a reason."

Hisae remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I have a favour I need to ask of you," Yugi said as his eyes shone determinedly.

* * *

**A/N:** That is the end of the omake. What favour was Yugi asking for? And how much will it affect everything? I suppose you all have to guess.

To be honest, I had help in the description of Hisae's pendants. I don't know how to describe the pendant so I asked my friend who is a university teacher. She's nice! The pendant was inspired from a drawing of CLAMP's Chobit. I thought it is beautiful and decent so I guessed I just couldn't help myself and imitate it...nervous laugh

Well, thank you for reading and please review! :3


	7. Chapter 6: What lies after dream

**Author's Note: **I apologize for my (very) late update because of some unnecessary and troublesome inconveniences. My beta reader doesn't seem to want to help me with the editing so I have no idea if there are too many errors. I have been waiting for her to respond to my e-mail but no luck. So I decided to find another one and she is kind enough to help me, but since she is too busy recently, I can't ask too much for her.

I truly don't understand how December and January could be the months of so many weddings! Even my mother complained that she was running out of dresses just to attend the numerous weddings and my mother had more clothes than I ever care to count. Around May, there is another wedding to attend for my cousin and it was around the time for my exams. Talk about bad-timing!

Like I said before, I was inspired by a poem I read long ago and I don't know who write it (at least I hope the poem is the same) so whoever you are, thank you very much. I will appreciate if the readers would review my story. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the current plot and my OC is my own.

* * *

**  
Chapter 6: What lies after dream  
**

* * *

_**  
Merely dreams…**_

It is a good viewpoint to see the world as a dream.

When you have something like a nightmare,

You will wake up and tell yourself that it was only a dream.

It is said that the world we live in is not a bit different from this.

-Yamamoto Tsunetomo, Hagakure

* * *

The wind continued to howl in the night, but people were not concerned about it as they continued doing whatever their business was. People walked pass each other, dozen cars drove by and the blinding light flashed, brightening the nighttime.

However, all were not aware of a being standing at the edges of the top of a tall building, looking down at them, silently smirking at their ignorance. His long black jacket flickered around his knees and then swept back behind him.

The building was covered mostly with darkness, only the streetlight lightened the path of the roads and barely anyone walked along that single street as if there was danger at every corner. The moon and stars were also hidden by the black clouds, enabling the stranger to hide within the shadows.

He felt the brisk breeze in his face, feeling his face and hair swept by the wind. The smirk on his face began to widen, showing his fang at the side of his lips. Taking a step forward, he jumped off the building, and disappeared in the darkness of the night.

--

Darkness.

It was the only thing he could think to describe the once familiar surroundings and no matter how one looked at it, there was something peculiar with the whole situation. One: the living room was completely dark, exemplifying by the fade light from outside the window. Two: it was unusually silent and still, not a single footstep could be heard. Three: his grandpa was nowhere to be found.

Yup, Yami was sure there was something weird going on.

"Grandpa?" Yami called out.

There was no answer, but only the echo of his own voice.

Yami frowned and was convinced that something was wrong since it was a routine for his grandfather to be back at this time of day, but right now, he was nowhere in sight and that alone had stood out as weird.

Shaking the perturbed feeling away, Yami chose to check whether if his grandfather was upstairs, probably sleeping after a long day of work as usual. As he walked up the stairs, the sound of his cracking footsteps echoed around the soundless room, to the hall without portrait, mirror, or tapestry. Yami frowned. The hall held the same darkness as downstairs and it added to his worries.

His steps stopped when he noticed the door to his room was slightly ajar, causing a line of dim light to enter the dark corridor. His eyes frowned and out of curiousity, he walked towards it. He stood in front of the door, trying to calm his growing nerves. Convincing himself that there was no danger, he wondered if his grandfather was inside and, hopefully, the anxiety he felt earlier was simply his over-imagination.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he willed himself to open the door, a creaking sound it caused echoing down the empty hallway. When he stepped into the room, Yami felt himself stiff by an unexpected sight greeting before him: someone was in the room and that person was holding, looking at the picture frame, which was supposed to be on the top of his drawer.

However, that was not what surprised him the most. It was the person himself. It was not his grandpa, nor his friends, but someone who was not supposed to be in the living world anymore.

The person, finally noticing his presence, turned around to greet Yami with a warm smile he knew well. "Welcome home."

Yami felt his throat go dry, his heart pounded in his chest and his breath caught in his throat, hardly believing what he saw in front of him.

"Yugi?" he said skeptically, as if it was a delusion.

The said boy walked towards him with the smile forever on his childish face. Hands clapped behind him, Yugi asked sweetly, "What's wrong, Yami? Is something the matter?"

"H-How – why are you here, Yugi?" he choked in his words, voice cracking.

This could not be real! His mind was now in tumult, arguing the whole impossibility of this. Too shocked, he could not move, nor breathe properly. He could feel slight shiver across his body. Yugi looked well, healthy and was still in his warm, cheerful self, but Yami could sense there was something different.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, titling his head at the side innocently.

Sweats began to form around his forehead as a wave of nervousness swirled around his stomach like butterflies. No, he mused, the feeling was much closer to fear than nervous. He knew he should conceal this uneasiness, but failed miserable as both his eyes and tone betrayed the way he felt. "You're...supposed to be..." Yami swallowed before saying in a soft voice, "...**dead**..."

Yugi chuckled in glee as if he found his words amusing, but for some reasons, it sent shivers running through his whole being. The soft laugh was different – practically eerie – from the chuckles he had once known and he did not like it one bit.

Taking a few steps back, his violet eyes never let Yami out of his sight as he said cheerfully, "You're right. I am supposed to be dead. But if that is what you want, Yami..."

"Yugi...?" Confusion was written all over his face as he observed Yugi's every movement, his steps oddly creating a somewhat distance between them. His crimson eyes widened as he watched the smile grew wider to an evil smirk, hard eyes stared at him and Yugi's next sentence sent an icy chill upon his flesh. "...Then that is what you'll get."

As if on cue, the room – everything began to cover with empty darkness, shattering whatever illusion of the room. Yami did not have to chance to speak, as he was horrified to find a shadow-like-being hovered behind Yugi, with cloak flowed like shadow, face hidden in the darkness of the hood. His legs gave way and he ended up sitting on the floor, shivering slightly in panic. The shadow being screamed out the word death and it did nothing to help to calm Yami. He gaped – much to his trepidation – at realization the identity of the creature.

Grim Reaper.

The bringer of death.

His fear had been long forgotten at the fleeting thought that Yugi's life might be in danger. Yami, without delay, stood on his feet and shouted to warn the boy, "Yugi! Quick, get away from there! It's behind you!"

Before Yami could take a step to run towards Yugi to protect him from the death, a hand from behind grabbed his arm firmly and pulled him back with enough strength that nearly made him lost his balance. The arms then encircled his body and pulled Yami back firmly, restraining him from behind – to what he felt like a body. Yami did not have the time to get surprised or scared. He had to save Yugi!

"Let's go of me, you bastard!" Yami yelled at whoever the person was, struggling to break free.

He could feel the breath against his ears as the malevolence voice whispered iniquity, sending icy chills down his spine, "Where do you think you're going?"

His shoulder tensed at the familiar voice and could not stop himself from glancing over his shoulder to see his mysterious company. His crimson eyes widened as he gawped in sheer shock, instantly regretting his decision when he saw the person holding was none other than himself.

A smirk on '_his_', the other Yami, face felt so cold and evil, it made Yami swallowed hard.

"Why are you trying to help him this time?" '_he_' snickered, '_his_' cruel smirk still presented. "In the past, you never cared about Yugi. You didn't manage to see his pain all those times and a week after his death, you felt ecstasy from his death because you are finally free from him."

Yami froze in realization.

That's true. He did indeed feel happy about Yugi's death a week later...

"_Because after this week, it would be your last..."_

Those words echoed in his mind, interpreting that there was a hidden meaning behind them. Yami wondered whether if the mysterious girl was talking about his changing behaviour towards Yugi and his death.

'_He_' continued, breaking his musing, "So why are you trying to help him now? Isn't it better for him to just..."

"Don't say it!" Yami tried to block out the voice, to focus all his concentration on his petite ex-aibou. Yet Yugi just stood there, smiling at him as if no danger was directed at him. Yami's body frozen when he realized the blade of the scythe went closer to the unmoved boy's throat.

"Stop!" Yami begged.

The smirk on the other face grew wider as '_he_' taunted, mocking the boy with such cruelty and amusement that it broke the last resistant of the devastated Yami.

"..._**die**_?"

The word chilled Yami's blood and the image of Yugi lying there dead frightened him. "Let's go of me!" he thrashed about from the tight grip around his body.

Yami tried to push away from the malicious '_him_', however, just as he had forcefully broken free and rushed to protect Yugi, the darkness around him came to life and entangled around his feet like tendrils, trapping him on the ground. He struggled to pull himself from the shadows, but to no vain.

"Yugi! Run away! _**Please!**_" Yami shouted in obvious desperation.

The other _him_'s red eyes glowed tauntingly with a sadistic smirk. "Now watch as death embraces your _aibou_..."

Death continued to stare at him with its cold, hollow eyes as he helplessly watched the scythe being raised high up, ready to kill. Yugi continued to stare at the distressing Yami as his violet eyes brimming with tears that were threatening to fall down his rosy cheeks.

"I love you, Yami..." he whispered lovingly with a single tear fall down his cheek.

Speechless, Yami could only watch the blade of the scythe pieced through Yugi's petite body, blood pouring out from the grave wound he suffered. Closing his eyes and without a sound, Yugi fell forward and hit the ground, lying in the pool of his blood, staining his clothes red.

_**Yugi!**_ His mind cried, but his throat went dry, his ability to talk vanished in that instant. With a satisfied smirk, the other Yami, along with the darkness which let go its grasp on his legs, finally left him in his silent melancholy and disappeared back into the vast darkness.

Never letting Yugi out of his sight, he walked toward Yugi's fallen body with awkward steps. It seemed miles away, rather than just a few distance. The peaceful expression on Yugi's face did nothing to veil the blood on his face and body nor did it ease his guilt and shame. Tears welled up in his crimson eyes as Yami kneeled down besides Yugi's corpse.

Unconsciously his trembling hand brushed Yugi's bang away from his face, lamenting every of its second. He allowed tears fell down his cheek, no longer care if he cried or not.

_This is what you want._ The words kept on echoing in his head, refusing to leave him in peace.

_No, this is not what I want._ He shook his head agitatedly as his mind scream, denying the words._ This is __**NOT**__ what __**I**__ want!!!_

Yami woke up with a start, gasping as he bolted up suddenly in bed, sweat dripping down his forehead in small trickles. He breathed heavily as he wiped it away and fumbled to get himself untangled from his blanket.

"Just a nightmare," he murmured weakly and in relief.

Beads of tears still presented at the corner of his eyes, his body still prickling with cold sweat and hands gripping tightly on the bed sheets. Still shivering from the nightmare, Yami stole a glance at the curtains of the window and realized it was pit-black outside.

Even so, Yami knew he could not sleep, or to be precise, unwilling to sleep. There was a possibility that the nightmare would return again and he didn't want that. He didn't want to see Yugi lying in his own pool of blood and not unable to save him despite it happened in front of him.

No, he didn't need Yugi. His death was for the best. To him and everyone. He had sworn to himself that he would never look back to the wonderful times they had spent together. He would not look back to the times when they were inseparable and to the times when they fought together to save the world. So then, why?

Why must he be dreaming about Yugi after all these times he had forgotten about him?

Why must it reminding of the same person he wished to forget?

Why must it coming back to haunt him?

Why?

"Yugi..." he whispered to himself, raising a massive hand and covering his face with it, oblivious to a single tear of anguish that had escaped and slid down his cheek.

--

The sound of typing could be heard across the dark, gloomy office and in the dimness of light the night shone from the glass window – which occupied most of the wall – behind, Seto Kaiba continued to work with his ever-companion laptop, sitting behind the desk in his office. Already night time, he still did not manage to finish his work, even though he had stayed in his office since morning. As for the matter of fact, he had been working non-stop these few days, barely had enough sleep, but, he managed to stay awake thanked to coffee. And the reason for his exhaustion was because of his brainless workers.

A wise man once said: _if you want something done, you have to do it yourself._

Oh, how true were those words as Seto mentally cursed every single one of his employees for keep making mistakes and asking questions for every little thing they did. It was as if they lacked of common sense, much less intelligent.

He grimaced at the every thought of his undone work and fumed at the stupidity of his employees. Tomorrow he had planned to have a 'talk' with his workers and he would enjoy the way they whimpered in his dark glares. He smirked darkly. Yes, he would definitely enjoy himself very much.

_Knock. Knock._

His thoughts were interrupted by loud knocks. He threw glares at the door where the person, who had ruined his thought, stood, but regained himself back and continued his typing. "Come in," he called out impassively, not even bothering to see who the person was.

"Nii-sama."

At that, Seto instantly raised his head when he had recognized the voice, to see his little brother, Mokuba who stood at the doorway, then stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"What is it, Mokuba?" he asked in curiousity.

Seto knew his little brother would know better than to interrupt him when he was working, unless he had a question. Mokuba was intelligent and knowledge despite his young age; and unlike most children his age, Mokuba helped his brother to run the powerful company and had experienced dangerous situations such as being kidnapped. With these qualities, Mokuba did not need Seto to make the right decision most of the times. That was mostly why Seto was somewhat surprised to find Mokuba in his office and nearly eight o'clock no less.

The young Mokuba began shuffling his feet, hands clapped behind him and gazing at them nervously as if it was the most interesting thing to observe. In the dark, Seto could see his brother's face flushed from nervousness, and asked tentatively, "Ano...nii-sama...um...may I go…to visit Ryou-kun for a while?"

Seto remained silent.

This caused Mokuba to panic, believing that Seto was upset, and so the dark-haired boy spoke out rashly, hoping – really hoping – that he would manage to persuade his brother to agree, "I know it's late and everything but I just want to have a talk with Ryou-kun, that's all. I just want someone to talk to…"

Mokuba paused for a moment, frowning at what he spoke a moment ago were somewhat wrong and gasped when he realized his mistake that his words could mean he no longer needed Seto anymore. Mokuba waved his hands feverishly as he started to ramble, failing miserably to find the perfect excuse, "Eh, it's not that I don't want to tell you my problems… I mean there is no problem! I just feel bored and want to talk with someone close to me. You are close to me of course, brother, but I –"

"Mokuba," Seto stated, silencing the boy immediately as Mokuba stood still, waiting anxiously for him to continue. He felt a tuck at the corner of his lips when he watched his younger brother's body tensed, closing his eyes as if he was waiting for a lecture. He fought the urge to smile and continued, "You can go to visit Ryou Bakura."

"Really?" Mokuba could not believe his ears. His brother actually agreed to let him go at this time of night without the need of bodyguards.

Seto nodded. "Be sure to be careful and be sure to be home before ten."

"Thank you, nii-sama!" Mokuba grinned excitedly and his eyes sparkled with happiness. The smile was as warming as a late summer sun, and Seto knew he would do anything to protect that smile.

With a dash, Mokuba circled around the desk and wrapped his arms around his startled older brother tight, thanking him over and over again. Out of impulse, Seto gave him a smile of himself which Mokuba returned with a wide, cheerful smile.

"Mokuba," Seto said after a few seconds of silent.

The said person understood his brother and halfheartedly let go of the hug they had rarely shared. Pausing at the doorway, Mokuba said, bowing to his brother, "Thank you again, nii-sama" and closed the door.

Seto gave a quick glance at the door before sighing for the first time that night. He understood the reason why Mokuba wished to see Ryou Bakura that badly – unconsciously, he looked at the calendar standing isolated at the corner of his desk – because tomorrow would be the day.

The day Yugi Mutou had passed away.

It was no wonder Mokuba needed someone to talk to. Despite his mature thinking, Mokuba was still a child and needed time to recover from emotional scars. Being kind-hearted did nothing to help either.

Seto leaned back in the chair and took a sip on his cup of coffee on the edge of the desk. His mind drifted to the past when Mokuba had been mourning over Yugi's death for weeks and struggled to become his old self once again. Seto, with his busy schedule, was unable to help much, except to lend a helping hand to his beloved brother and gave him an occasionally embrace when he was sure no one was around.

In due time and patience, Mokuba had been more cheerful than he had months ago; especially after the day he met Ryou Bakura personally.

Recently, that young man named Ryou Bakura had been close to his little brother and gave him support when he needed it. It would be probably because he was also one of the very few people who did not abandon Yugi in his times of need. In fact, if it wasn't that Ryou Bakura needed to meet his father overseas when Yugi was abandoned by his friends, Seto had a feeling he would willingly stay besides Yugi, like Mokuba did.

It's not that Seto gave him too much credit, since he was the type of person who did not give praises at all, but because he did hear once or twice from Mokuba mentioning about a nice white-haired man sending Yugi a letter every now and then during Yugi's stay in his mansion.

Placing his cup of coffee on his desk, he began to muse about the day he had a chance to talk with Ryou Bakura and he had admitted the white-haired young man was a polite and clever young man, different from the usual ill-mannered teenagers their age. His kind face might suggest that he was innocent, but from the conversations they shared, Seto noticed that he was too intelligent and observant to be so.

_Mokuba's nervous gaze drifted from Seto to Ryou; back and forward. He was stuck sitting in the middle while the other two sat opposite to each other with Seto was being his usual indifference self with his arms crossed while Ryou held a smile across his face, unaffected by the taller man's rudeness. For some odd reason, Mokuba felt like as if he was bringing his girlfriend to meet his mother, or in this case, his brother, and he didn't like it one bit. Maybe, he thought, maybe it was because of his presence that none of them was talking. Which he was right._

"_I will bring some coffee for you guys," Mokuba said, standing up and rushed out of the room._

_There were a few moments of silence between the two, but Ryou being the polite person he was, broke the uncomfortable silence and said softly, "Kaiba-san?"_

_Seto did not feel like answering, but then he didn't want to listen to Mokuba about being nice to his friend like the time when he was with Yugi. "What is it?"_

_At this, Ryou smiled in amusement. "Don't need to keep on your guard." _

_As if he would let his guard down. It was within his nature to behave such a way towards everyone, with the exception of his brother and perhaps Yugi, but the remembrance of the little important fact that the white-haired young man was once a host to an evil spirit did nothing to allow himself follow the friendly advice._

_Ryou noticed the further frown on his 'host' and could not stop the chuckles which escaped his lips. He then spoke with such sincerity that Seto could not begin to doubt, "I merely wish to thank you, Kaiba-san."_

_This caused his ever-patience attention. He raised an eyebrow, glaring at the gentleman in front of him with suspicious. "For what?"_

_A smile graced his gentle features and he answered in such simplicity but completely answered every denial Seto would probably say, "Taking care of Yugi."_

"_I did no such thing."_

_Ryou chuckled softly. "If you say so."_

Even though he said that, Seto was not convinced by it. His eyes clearly showed his sharp observation and intelligent. In his point of view, that quality in Ryou Bakura made him a formidable opponent. On the other hand, he would make an excellent secretary which he needed the most at this crucial moment with the work coming in and out frequently.

Looking out of the glass window, Seto leaned against his chair to absent-mindedly stare out the window at the moonless night sky. A year had it been since passing of Yugi Mutou and from that day, he had, in a lack of words, lost contact with Yugi's family and former friends. From what he knew and heard, they had been moved and studied at Sanctusver Academy, one of the most elite academies due to its rich environment and selection among talented students. But what of the odd that most of them were selected and that was what made him curious.

Perhaps it was fate, one would suggest.

He did not believe in fate. He laughed, taunted, insulted and cursed the word both mentally and verbally.

_And yet, it exists_, a voice spoke, clear in his mind. _You had seen it with your own eyes so what's there to deny the truth?_

His eyebrows frowned deeply, his shoulder tensed as he glared at nothing in particular. His hand shot up to grasp on the Blue-Eye White Dragon card tied around his neck. It had been his favourite and most loyal card among all and he preferred it that way. And on that fateful day, he met with –

His eyes widened in alarm as his sense started to tingle. He sprang up from his chair with much force that it nearly toppled to the floor. The feeling was familiar as he was unpleasantly forced to acknowledge.

_It's that feeling again! The same during the funeral_, he thought, now realizing his sense started buzzing like crazy.

"Good evening, Seto Kaiba." The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.

Seto spun around, searching for the anonymous intruder, for any sign that he was to be attacked.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

His question was met by an icy silence and it only served the purpose to fume his anger.

"Come out and face me!" he demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

In response, a dark shadow just emerged out of nowhere, doubling in volume, covering the ceiling until it had covered the entire room in a three-dimensional darkness.

"What's going on?"

Just as he had spoken those words, Seto observed as a figure materialized itself, revealing flowing white robes and a pure white scepter and he soon realized that his intruder was nothing more than a girl, barely eighteenth, with an amused smile across her face, and yet already posed a threat to him.

"Security!"

"It's no use, Seto Kaiba. I have already disabled all contracts outside this office **until** our conversation is over," she explained, her eyes held a teasing glint in them.

Slamming his hands on his desk with anger in his glares, he snapped, "And our conversation ends right now!"

She chuckled softly. "Unlikely."

His mouth was turned down tightly at the corners as rage flooded through his body and soul. He realized– much of her dismay – that he had no apparent control over the situation and he did not enjoy it not one bit.

"First, allow me to express my sincere apologize for my unannounced coming," she bowed and added with a smirk, "And for redecorating your office."

"Just cut the crap and get to the point," he bellowed, tired of all these garbage.

"You're most right, Seto Kaiba. I have a busy schedule on my hands and I do not wish to waste my times and energy trying to talk some sense into that impossible thick skull of yours."

Glaring at the female in front of him, his body shook with his anger, and it took him several seconds to settle down and remember that it was immature to let out his anger though it did nothing to restrain his irritation.

"Just what do you want?" he asked rudely through gritted teeth, losing his patience every second. He was losing patience fast, if he'd ever had it to begin with.

"Must you be so on your guard every single second?" she clarified, giggling at the tensed form of the young successful CEO. She bowed with an arm across her chest, a gesture of respect that seemed empty to him. "Please allow me to elucidate my presence here. I am presented here to announce that a guardian angel has been appointed to guard you."

"A Guardian angel?" Seto raised an eyebrow before burst out laughing loudly, not bothering to hold his laughter. "Do you take me as a fool!?"

Her expression remained calm and, one could even say, emotionless. But her next sentence was spoken with a tint of snide that Seto himself could help noticing. "Has your pride clouded your mind so much that you cannot admit the existence of magic even going through the crazy adventures two years ago?"

His smirk was instantly replaced with a glare that was dangerously directed towards the so-called angel before him. No one was supposed to know that, only those who actually went through those journeys.

"Who are you exactly?" he demanded, his voice low and dangerous.

A smile curved across her lips. "My identity holds no importance to you. Try if you may, you will never find out for I am not human."

The CEO snorted loudly, clearly disbelieve everything she had uttered to him. "Yeah right! What are you? An angel? Do you think you can fool with me with your little tricks?"

A smile reappeared, showing her amusement in his famous rudeness which also added to his frustration. "Believe what you want, but please bear in mind that you have a Guardian angel now and if you are as smart as everyone says, you should realize there must be something going on."

Seto fixed her in a fierce stare. "What's this 'something' then?"

Her smirk began more perceptible as she answered mockingly, "Well, that will ruin the surprise, won't it?"

"Bitch."

Another giggle escaped her lips. "Ah. One more thing, this Guardian angel of yours is someone you have known before. And I assure you, you will not be disappointed with the outcome."

For the first time, Seto truly looked at the stranger with his cold, calculating eyes. She had an air of authority with the posture of her body which betrayed nothing and her intense cherry eyes stared at him with confidence that even matched his own.

She gave him a bow once again. "Have a pleasant night, Seto Kaiba. I hope you can adapt to the changes soon. For your own sake."

A sudden, cool gust of wind arose and blew strong against him, forcing him to use his arms to shield his face from the powerful force.

"Stop!" he demanded, now unable to see the girl with his arms to shield his eyes from the wind.

"Don't worry. We will surely meet again, Seto Kaiba."

Seto heard the female say as he soon pulled into the embrace of unconsciousness.

…

"Wake up, brother?!"

Seto awoke to the loud calling, but his mind was cloaked in darkness. He could feel hands on his shoulders, shaking him back to conscious. With a grunt, he opened his blue eyes and through slitted eyelids, he began to distinguish the figure of his younger brother.

"Mokuba?" he rasped.

"I'm here, nii-sama," Mokuba answered as he helped his brother to prop himself up gently, fearing it might worsen whatever Seto was suffering.

The brunette placed a hand on his throbbing head as if it could stop the pain. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Right now, that is not important. Brother, are you alright? Don't worry I have already called the doctor," he said, his brow knitting with concern.

"No, there is no need for you to worry about me. I'm fine," Seto told him, feeling much better.

"But brother –" Mokuba argued.

"Mokuba," Seto interrupted with a tone that suggested no further argument.

The boy bit his lip to stop himself to speak his disagreement and reluctantly nodded. After a second passed of the uncomfortable silent, he spoke again, "Alright, but be sure to get a lot of rest after this, okay?"

The brunette nodded idly.

The door busted open, and followed in with a group of black-suited security guards with black glasses. "Kaiba-sama! We have come with a doctor," one of them said.

"There is no need for doctor. I'm perfectly fine," Seto said, wanting this conversation to be dropped as soon as possible. He did not like to be treated as patient, hating the attention and wasted time.

"But Kaiba-sama!"

"I said there is no need for doctor," he repeated firmly. He challenged the guards with a cold gaze, but none of them rose to the challenge. They stood at attention and with a dismissive wave of his hand, the guards responded, marching out of the room silently with the door closed.

Seto closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. Since the trip into the world of the Pharaoh's memories and the following duel between Yugi and the Pharaoh, Seto had been forced to accept the existence of things such as magic and fate.

_Is that a dream? But it seems so real_, he thought, inwardly debating with himself.

"Brother?"

He was met with grey eyes filled with concern. Seto realized he was not yet alone in the room and gave his brother a reassuring nod to imply that he was fine. "Don't worry, Mokuba. I'm alright."

Mokuba remained silent, evidently struggling not to say anything.

Seto averted his gaze to the dark night sky through the window. "Aren't you meeting Ryou Bakura right now?"

He nodded slowly. "I know, but are you sure you're alright alone? I don't want to leave you alone."

"Yes, I'm sure. You can go now," he assured Mokuba.

The dark-haired knew well when the end of a conversation. "Okay then. See you later then..." he said, and though not spoken vocally, his words showed his reluctance to leave.

Seto nodded, watching his brother paused at the doorway, looking at him with anxiety one again before forced himself to leave the room.

When he knew he was alone, he sat down on his chair and pondered on the event a few minutes ago. He did not know how it happened, but it happened. That didn't mean he liked it. In fact, he loathed it. He hated the thought of the lack of control over the situation, and the lack of common sense.

_Bear in mind that you have a Guardian angel..._

Clenching his hands into fists, the thought of the conversation was plain ridiculous to him.

_Just you wait, girl! I will find out who you are and makes you pay for playing a prank on me like that_, he thought hatefully.

--

At the balcony, Pegasus J. Crawford took a sip of his cup of tea, enjoying the cool serenity scene of the ocean, the rhythm of the water. He inhaled the air, allowing himself to enjoy the peaceful moment of peace. The sound of seagulls passed fleetingly as he placed down his cup.

Today was much as that time when he was visited by a very special being. It was weeks ago, but he still recalled all too clearly. He leaned back into his creaky chair, filling his mind back to the very day.

That day was also peaceful with the gentle breeze blew against the man's silver hair as Pegasus took a sip of his afternoon tea in his lovely, not to mention, humongous garden of flowers and trees. A cozy little gathering of three wicker chairs sat in the middle of the garden. In the center of the circle chairs was a low glass coffee table on top of which sat an ornate silver serving tray holding a pitcher of tea and two round cups. He inhaled at the fresh air among him, feeling more refresh after a long day of work.

_A lovely day for a nice cup of tea_, Pegasus thought pleasantly.

Yes, it was indeed a lovely day with the sun shining brightly high at the deep blue sky, the sound of calm waves could be heard along with the presence of seagulls flying nearby.

Powerful sounds of wings flapping interrupted his gratification and he found himself looking upward to glimpse at a winged creature descending from above. The white wings would have fooled anyone from long distances being a mere dove, but he knew very well of what it was. Pegasus watched the winged-creature landed in a crouch with grace, on the green grass with her long robes floated among her legs, her long hair gently fall back down her back.

An angel he came to recognize.

Placing down his cup, Pegasus greeted with a shut-eyed smile, "Why, hello **Hisae-chan**."

The said angel turned around to return the greeting by bowing a bit. No matter how matter Pegasus saw her, he could not stop himself from feeling awed by her presence. He did not know whether it was because of her beauty, her status in Heaven or her powerful aura.

"Please have a seat."

Standing with all her glory, Hisae nodded her thank, folding back the great white wings and took the chair, the opposite side from the jolly man.

Still grinning, he asked optimistically, "Do you want some tea?"

"No, thank you. I'm merely here for some business," Hisae said, politely refusing the kind offer.

"What a shame," he sighed dramatically. "This is such a good tea, too!"

Hisae allowed a smile to curve at the edge of her lips. After a few seconds of silence, she asked, obviously choosing to have a nice conversation first, "So how is your company doing?"

"Well, everything is going fine as always. It's just too bad I don't have any successor to take over my little old company," Pegasus exclaimed and then sighed deeply again. "I once thought about letting Yugi-boy to be my successor, but it seems like it is too late now."

"You can always give the right to Yami Mutou," Hisae pointed out. "He always has a leader quality in him."

Only now, as Hisae mentioned of the ex-Pharaoh, a soft chuckle escaped from his lips though it did not tint with amusement as he exclaimed slyly with eyes glittered with mischief, "You, of all people, should know what will happen to him in the near future."

The silver-haired man did not expect an answer to his question, however, since he immediately continued on, "To him and all his companions."

Hisae chuckled darkly, and Pegasus noticed the glint of malice in her eyes. "You're most definitely right." Her eyes gazed away to another direction where a hidden camera was hidden, but both of them were sure their conversation would not be overheard. She continued, "Their life will change for the best and worse and they won't even know what hit them."

"And their life start changing right now," Pegasus added with a grin.

Hisae blinked for a brief moment before she smirked with realization at the meaning of his words. "So I guess you finally give them the invitations."

"As you have instructed, Hisae-chan," Pegasus said rather cheerfully, eyes gleamed with pride. "I understand why you ask me to do so since I must confess the school is too much for them to afford. Probably not for Yami-boy, but his friends would."

Leaning back to her chair, she stared up at the blue sky above with a smile wide on her pretty face. "Then I have no doubt you will be pleased to know that your reward will be arriving tomorrow."

"Yes, I'm very pleased with our arrangements," he said with a wide grin. "You are most kind."

"And I presume your new eye works perfectly then."

"It works as if it is my real eye, Hisae-chan," he answered. Smirking, Pegasus raised his side bang to reveal the Millennium eye, which was gleaming bright in the sunlight. He knew he was smirking, but he could not help himself. Though he never did fancy having the Millennium Eye, the item did wonder to him with its magical insight.

"Good, but your part of the bargain hasn't been completed just yet."

"Yes, the other part of our deal. How could I forget?"

Hisae smiled a smile absent of all warmth and humor, and he knew, just a glance of that smile, anyone would feel the cold chill down their spine, as her voice was spoken somewhat malicious, "Thank to you, my plans can finally put in motion."

Pegasus made no remark on the statement and his face no longer contained the cheerfulness he behaved a moment ago as he watched her expression turned grim and her eyebrows narrowed to slits. "The time is near, Pegasus," she spoke. "It is time for us to make our move."

The memory began to fade away, leaving him back to his thoughts. That day was definitely the day of changes to him because after that, another set of events had occurred whether he liked it or not. And yet, today he knew he shall celebrate the brief moment of peace.

After all, it would not be long before such peace shall shatter.

Another gentle breeze blew in across the ocean, caressing his features as he spoke softly to himself, "Indeed. The time is coming near when our plan will be put forward. And there will be no stopping of its initiation."

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** That is the end of the chapter. Seto's part had to be the hardest part to write. I have to make sure he's in character especially the relationship between Mokuba and Seto such as Mokuba tried not to be dependent on his brother as much as possible since he understood the amount of work Seto had to suffer and Seto's over-protectiveness over his adorable little brother. His interaction with Ryou was to say difficult as well. I mean can you imagine Seto not being hostile to Ryou, especially since he used to be the vessel for an evil spirit? Well, I can't.

All in all, I have to admit that I have fun writing this chapter, especially on Kaiba and Pegasus part. Oh yeah, Yugi was going to appear anytime soon in the chapters and the fun would begin. I can't wait!

Thank again for reading and reviewing my story. See you guys next time.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry that this is not a new chapter but I am here to announce that I will have to delete this story because I don't think I will continue due to several reasons. One really important reason is because my laptop is permanently crashed and I no longer have access to my story for months now. So I basically wan to rewrite the story plot to make it better and under different title. Thank you very much for using your time to read this as I feel obligated to mention before deleting the story a week later.


End file.
